To Love Forever
by Angelbach
Summary: Angel helps Willow with her newfound immortality, and no she's not a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

To Love Forever

Notes: Oz and Willow broke up just after High School graduation. During that first summer break, Willow managed to find a spell to un-rat Amy. Faith died while in her coma. Everything else in AU.

Part One

"Angel…"

"Yes, Buffy."

"Promise me that you will look after her."

"I always have done."

"That's not what I meant…" Cough, cough. "… And you know it, you blasted vampire."

"Buff…"

"No Angel! Ever since we discovered that somehow she had become immortal, Willow has withdrawn deep into herself. She won't even talk to Giles about it. She says she's fine and goes back to hiding behind her computer."

"Buffy, you know she won't even see me. It's why you called me home after all." There was a strange note of agony in the handsome vampire's voice when he finally spoke. I haven't seen her in two months as it is."

"I'm so aware of that."

"And Harris hasn't helped matters by upping and leaving the way he did after he found out." His voice was filled with barely controlled anger and contempt as for a moment his game face emerged. "That alone, I know, has hurt her beyond belief."

"Angel, please. Would you at least try to understand what Xander must have been feeling? He was dealt at least two major harsh blows in the same week. I mean, first finding out that one of your best friends is dying is hard enough but to then find out that his lifetime best friend is never going to age, let alone die, is like a major bad here. It's no wonder he flipped."

"I'm sorry Buffy, but I can't." Angel growled. "I don't care how harsh a blow he was dealt. It doesn't excuse the fact that he just upped and left with out a word to anyone. He's turned his back on both of you when you needed him the most."

"Alright, I'll give in on that point." She sighed deeply. "Xander is just going to have live with the decisions that he's made, and so do we. He's chosen not to be a part of this any more but if we're lucky, we won't lose Willow as well."

"And just how are we going to do that. She's not speaking to any of us, Buffy."

"That's where you come in, but first, there's something I need you to tell me the truth about." The now fragile blonde turned a deeply serious gaze to her former boyfriend. "Something extremely important."

"And what exactly would that be?" He asked, suddenly cautious.

Buffy paused for a moment, as if choosing what exactly to say. She obviously won an internal battle for a determined look appeared in her eyes.

"Angel, are you in love with Willow?"

"We do happen to be talking about Willow, Buffy. You can't help but love her. You of all people should know that."

"An…gel." She dragged his name out. "I'm being serious here and you know exactly what I meant, so stop prevaricating. Are you in love with my best friend and I want the truth this time."

Instead of answering her, he stood up and walked slowly over the open window. Resting his hand on the frame, he looked out over the garden created by the two girls through out university, and took in an unnecessary deep breath. To his slight shock, the young woman they were discussing was walking with uncharacteristic listlessness around it.

The silver moonlight shone down upon her as it illuminated her lovely face. At the same time it almost seemed to emphasise the aura of deep isolation that now surrounded her.

As she stopped to smell some roses, he leant against the frame and finally answered the Slayer's question.

"Yes, I love her, Buffy, and for a lot longer than you realise." His voice was low, his dark gaze fastened upon the slender figure below. "You have no idea just how long I've loved her. I don't think I did till now, so how could you."

"I'm not quite sure I want to know what you mean by that."

"May be so, but you know I owe everything that I am today to her, Buffy."

"Gratitude is not what I wanted to hear, Angel."

"Alright, darn you. I'm in love with Willow. If you must have the truth, I think I could quite easily adore her." He almost exploded, still watching her.

"Yes, that's what I thought." Buffy said with a slightly relieved smile, adjusting her position slightly. "Now here's how I think we should go. The plan itself." She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "It's time you told her, Angel."

He swung round to stare at her, simply astounded. "Don't be so idiotic, Buffy. I can't just tell her. This is Willow we're talking about."

"I know exactly who she is, what ever you and Giles may think." She started to cough again. "And yes, I think you can just tell her."

"It's too simplistic. It just won't work." He returned to the bedside and handed her the glass from the bedside. As she took a sip, he continued. "It really won't work."

"I think it will because it is Willow we're dealing with, but on the other hand if you went to her right now it wouldn't." Buffy put her glass back. "So that's where Cordy and I are going to help you out."

"I'm quite capable of courting Willow by myself, and if you two get involved, I'll never stand a chance."

"Then how come we haven't seen much evidence of it so far." Buffy threw back. "And don't be so insulting. You're almost as bad as Giles. He's waiting for the Hellmouth to throw something in for added flavour."

Angel looked over to the doorway where the Watcher had been listening. "Are you, Giles?" He asked with a grin.

"I believe I may have said something along those lines, Angel." Rupert Giles replied as he entered the room. An uncharacteristically sly grin crossed his face. "I came to tell you that we've had a sudden loss of power in the library."

Vampire and slayer looked at each other in puzzlement.

"We never noticed anything," Buffy informed her Watcher.

"It was a localised incident. Only the library was effected." He sat down in the chair opposite his Slayer's bed, the sly grin still on his face. "I believe your mother pulled the fuse."

"Giles!" Buffy exclaimed in shock, turning to stare at her mother as she arrived. "Mom!"

"It was the only way that we could think of, dear." Joyce Summers replied as she moved into her daughter's bedroom, a similar smile to Giles's lighting up her eyes. "Willow has hidden behind her computer for far too long. A drastic plan of action was needed."

"So where is Will now. This is normally the first place that she head for." Her daughter asked after laughing slightly. She didn't notice the look Angel immediately threw at the window.

Joyce Summers, on the other hand, did not. She had been looking for it, and seeing it her internal smile grew. "Willow has gone out into the garden to clear her head. She said something about a slight headache."

Buffy did not miss the look that her mother and her watcher shared, however. "Something's happened, hasn't it. Something unexpected to do with Wills."

"Yes, it has." Giles responded immediately to the concerned note in her voice, leaning forward to reassure her. "For the first time since we discovered that she was immortal, Willow broke down ad cried this afternoon."

"Oh poor Willow." Buffy sighed.

Of the mortals, only she could really understand what it was like to have your destiny change with out warning, but only the vampire could appreciate the shock of knowing that she was going to live forever would be like for the redhead. The two shared a swift understanding look before Buffy turned back to her Watcher.

"How is she now, Giles?

"She's a little subdued as you would expect, but I think she may be ready to talk." Her Watcher replied.

"But only to the right person." Joyce inserted before directing her next comment to the vampire. "To you in fact, Angel. She knows you're here because she said so, so why don't you go and find her. I know for certain that she feels guilty about shutting you out when you arrived."

"I'll see you later, Buffy." Seconds later and a burst of vampire speed, he was gone.

Buffy stared at her mother in open-mouth astonishment and just a little annoyed. "But… but mom, I had a plan." She found herself stuttering.

"And he's just about to do the most important bit." Joyce leant down and kissed her daughter's pale cheek. "Buffy dear, love has neither rhyme nor reason. It most definitely does not have the sort of plan you were dreaming up."

"But it was going to be such a good one. One of my best." She moaned slightly, lying back against her pillows.

"I'm quite sure that it was, dear." Her mother responded softly. "Now, you've been up long enough for today. Try and get some sleep now."

"But… I… haven't… talked… to Willow." Her daughter replied as her eyes started to close by them selves.

"In the morning." Giles suggested quietly. "After she's spoken to Angel, I think she will have had enough for today as well."

As the exhausted Slayer fell asleep, her Watcher and mother moved to the open window.

Down below, the dark haired vampire had just entered the garden. He was standing watching the petite slender redhead as she sat on a stone bench, looking down at her feet.

He appeared to say something, causing her to look up. They watched as she stood up, her eyes raising to his handsome face. For a few moments, they appeared to talk, and then the redhead launched into a run that ended in the vampire's open arms.

They sank to the ground, the vampire cradling what appeared to be a sobbing Willow. He rocked her back and forth, running his hand in soothing movements up and down her back, obviously trying to comfort her.

Giles let out a soft sigh. "Thank God! I was beginning to be that would never be a possibility. Especially when she refused to even see him."

"He'll bring her back to us, Rupert." Joyce said quietly, linking her arm in his as for a moment she laid her head on his shoulder. "I have complete and utter confidence in his ability to do so. Especially with the way those two feel about each other."

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Rupert, for a Watcher, you are sometimes remarkably unobservant." Joyce said in a tone that was annoyingly knowing. "Willow has been in love with Angel for quite some time. She's just done a very good job of concealing from all of us. Buffy and I wormed it out of her after his last visit when she was just a little too worried for his safety. As for Angel, well lets just say his cryptic persona has always been absent when Willow was anywhere near him, especially since his return from Hell."

"Yes… well…" He said slightly embarrassed. He turned from the window to look at the sleeping Slayer. "She's fading away, Joyce. Slowly but surely, she's fading away."

"I know. She has one last goal, Rupert." She indicated the couple in the garden. "That was her most important one."

"And finding him will be difficult." The Watcher said strongly. "Cordelia and Doyle have come up against several blank walls already."

"Buffy will persuade Willow and Angel to persuade him."

"She'll have an extremely hard time in doing so. Quite frankly, I will be surprised if Angel agrees. He can barely stop growling when anyone even alludes to him."

"He'll do it for Willow though. They both will."

"I still really don't understand why she want to speak to Spike of all vampires. It's not as if he's that fond of him either."

"She has her reasons, Rupert. That's all we need to know."

Angel walked slowly out into the garden and stopped, his gaze falling upon the petite redhead who meant more to him than he would ever be able to be put into words. Yes, he did love her. In truth, he adored her but it went even deeper than that. It always had. He was connected to her in a way that went to the very roots of her existence.

He lived, or unlived for the more pedantic, to be a part of her life these days. He wanted to be at her side, working with her, protecting her and most definitely loving her. He smiled ironically to himself. It always appeared to be at times like this when everything became clear to him.

In becoming a vampire, everything he had ever been, all that he had ever done over the past two and a half centuries, even as Angelus had always had one purpose, he realised; to bring him to Willow here and now.

In a way, his presence had been the catalyst needed to bring about the most important changes that had happened to the redhead hacker witch, as well as the Slayer's.

Even the original curse that had given his soul back the first time. Just so that she could give it back to him when he had lost it again and then to go on to anchor it.

His internal smile changed to one of deep concern as he watched the redhead. She was looking down at her feet in a way that was uniquely her own. He suddenly realised that she was surrounded by an aura of loneliness and isolation he had not seen for a long time.

"Willow." He called her name softly and her head rose slowly, a strange expression in her green eyes as she realised exactly who had spoken.

"Angel." She stood up gradually, sighing deeply. "I suppose I should have known. You always manage to turn up when I need to talk to someone."

"You've done the same for me, sweetheart, more times than I can remember." He smiled gently at her but the slight look of reproach in his dark eyes spoke of his real purpose. "You've been shutting us out, Wills. It's just not like you."

"I know I have and I am so sorry." She lowered her head for a moment and when she raised it, her beautiful green eyes were full of shining tears. "I really didn't mean to, Angel. Not you or Giles, but not you, especially not you. It just got… too much for me all of a sudden."

A choked sob escaped her tight emotional control. "Goddess, Angel, I even shut out Buffy and she needs me right now. How could I be so selfish."

"She understands, sweetheart. We all do, believe me." He immediately tried to soothe the little redhead. "And no-one thinks you're selfish. Anything but, so come here, little one."

She threw herself across the garden, landing with an almost resounding thump in his open arms. Her own wrapped tightly around his neck, and for a second the vampire was glad he no longer needed to breathe. Feeling the slight desperateness in her fierce embrace, he tightened his own around her.

"I'm scared, Angel. So scared." Her low voice came out even lower, muffled against his neck.

"I know you are, baby." He murmured into her silky hair as she started to cry. He ran a comforting hand down her back as the sobs grew more heartbroken before sinking to the ground with her, cradling her against his body. She now lay half across him, head buried against his chest. He started to rock her back and forth, continuing to run his hand in soothing strokes down her hair and back. "Just remember, I'll always be here for you."

It was at this point that the two watchers in the upper window turned away, thereby unknowingly missing the most important part of the little drama being enacted below. They also missed just how much their fears regarding the redhead witch were about to be alleviated.

The petite redhead drew back slightly, resting against his raised knee, the strange expression back in her eyes. She scanned his face for a moment, as if searching for something.

"Why?" She asked simply, tears continuing to fall down her face. "Because we're both immortal now. Tell me why Angel?"

He gently wiped away the tears before cupping her cheek. "Are you sure that you want to know the real reason, Willow?"

"Yes… yes, I think I do."

He looked deep into her green eyes, his own darkening. "Then it's because I'm in love with you. I love you, Willow Rosenberg."

"You… you do!" She stuttered, completely stunned. The sudden shock though actually helped her to regain control of her wavering emotions. She promptly lowered her wide gaze. "But what about Kate… Angel, what about Buffy."

Gently cupping her cheek, he rested his thumb on her lips and stopped her nervous rambling. He raised her gaze back to his own and her hands fell to rest on his shoulders. "Willow, sweetheart, Kate is just a friend, a colleague that helps out every so often, and as for Buff…"

He looked up at the Slayer's window for a moment, before returning his attention completely to the redhead that had completely taken her place in his heart and his unlife. "You of all people know that when we decided to be just friends three years ago, it would be a friendship that's worked better for us than anything else we may have had going and it has."

Willow looked at him, still slightly confused and finding it hard to believe what he was telling her. Out of nowhere though, she felt a small flame of hope begin to burn deep within her. "Angel, what are you saying? I don't understand."

"You don't believe me, you mean." He replied calmly as a feeling of strange confidence entered his own subconscious. "And as for your point about Buffy, she is well aware of how I feel about you."

"Buffy knows how you feel about me!"

Willow jumped to her feet and moved away from the vampire, her mind in complete chaos, hand balled against her stomach. She also felt strangely bereft at losing touch with him "Oh Goddess, this isn't happening to me. I'm dreaming. I have to be."

Angel jumped to his feet with his usual vampire grace and followed her, catching her firmly by the shoulders. He drew her back against him and a shudder went through her slight frame. "Will, believe me when I say this is no dream, and Buffy not only knows…"

He turned her round and looked down into her confused green eyes. He traced her lip with a loving finger and a blush crossed her pale skin as he caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart, she approves."

If possible, her eyes grew even wider as the flame within her grew even stronger. "She… she does!"

"Yes, she does." He drew her closer, moving his hands into her hair and lowered his head, kissing her softly. She drew back and Angel leant his forehead on hers. "Which leads me to believe, little one, there's something going on here I don't know about. Something you have to tell me perhaps."

"Angel…" She almost squealed his name in her shock as she turned her head aside.

"Believe me, Willow." He whispered, dropping his hands to her waist. "I do love you."

'Find the confidence to believe me, Wills.' He said to himself. 'Please sweetheart.'

Willow's thoughts were running almost in a parallel fashion as her hands came to rest on his forearms. She could actually feel the flame of hope grow strong enough to break the barrier of despair that had surrounded her soul in recent months. Without warning, her deepest and most yearned for wish was coming true.

'Carpe diem, Wills.' She could almost hear the Slayer say in her mind, just like on the first day that they had met.

'I'm going to, Buffy. I'm really going to for once in my life.' She replied and she could almost hear her friend laugh happily.

Taking a deep breath, she gathered her newly rediscovered courage and confidence then looked up into the vampire's handsome face. She fastened her bright green eyes on his chocolate brown ones only to find herself breathless at the emotions concealed there.

"Angel." Her name left his lips with a husky breath as she reached up to brush a lock of spiky hair back into place, before tracing the curves of his handsome face with soft caressing fingers. The look of pure wonderment and joy in her eyes grew as she truly began to believe the promise of forever in his.

Reaching up on tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his. "I… I love you too, Angel."

A sense of pure relief went through Angel as she finally confirmed what he had been desperately hoping for and he pulled her closer. Wrapping his arms around her, he lowered his head once more and this time she raised her own lips to meet his.

Many kisses have been written about over the centuries but none could ever hope to meet the sheer poetry and significance that this one had.

This kiss was full of meaning, a completeness that joined two people together as fate had always planned for them to be. This kiss confirmed the bond they had always shared and that had been unknowingly strengthened with the restoration of his soul, then his return from Hell.

This kiss spoke of a passion that would burn forever and dreams that would be fulfilled. This kiss spoke of a love that was already stronger than most and would only grow stronger with every day, every year that would pass.

This kiss was right.

They drew slowly apart, lips lingering for a final taste of each other's essence and leaving the redhead breathless as she rested her small hand on his pale cheek. "But we have to take it one day at a time, Angel. For both of us."

Catching her hand with his own, he drew it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her palm, sending shivers down her spine as he lingered. "Whatever you want, darling. We have all the time in the world to love forever."

"To love forever." She repeated with a childlike wonderment. "Being immortal does have an up side after all."

"Oh yes, baby." He drew her back again and she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, a place that seemed made for her. He suddenly chuckled. "Remind me to tell you what Buffy said this evening when we were talking."

Willow swallowed a choked sob, her arms going round his waist. "She really needs us now, Angel. More than she ever has as the Slayer."

"I know she does, little one, and you'll be there for her just like you always have." The vampire accepted the sudden change in subject, resting his head on hers as he felt her shake slightly. "She needs your heart's strength now, Will, especially now she's fading from life."

"She is… is fading, isn't she, Angel." The redhead swallowed a sob again. "Oh god, it hurts so, Angel. It still hurts knowing that… that Buff's the first. She's still too young. It's not fair; it's just not fair. Why are the fates being so cruel."

With a sob that almost broke his non-beating heart, she buried her head against his chest, the tears falling freely once more. Almost able to feel her pain, he started to rock her back and forth, running his hand up and down her back in the same soothing rhythm as before. He rested his head on hers again, a single red tear running down his cheek.

"I know it's not fair, little one. It's not fair to either of you." He murmured into her hair. "But perhaps the fates felt you two were the only ones strong enough to accept the destiny they've given you."

She didn't respond, just clinging to him as he continued to rock her. As he murmured non-sensensical and calming words into her silky hair, he could feel her begin to fall into an exhausted emotional sleep in his embrace. He lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest and gently kissed her forehead.

"Angel." His name left her lips as she put her arms around his neck drowsily. "I do love you."

A smile lit up his dark eyes and he gently pressed a second kiss to her forehead. "I love you too, sweetheart." He murmured back, holding her even closer. "And I will for all eternity."

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile from the redhead as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

Turning, he walked slowly back towards the house, entering through the open French windows of the library. As he moved through the open curtains, he found himself looking at the two mortal adults as they cleared and tidied up the current prophecy.

Hearing them enter, Giles looked up and immediately crossed to his side, a slightly worried look in his dark eyes. "Angel…" He broke off.

"I've got her back, Giles."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

The vampire looked down at the young woman he cradled in his arms and a deeply worried expression passed through his dark eyes. "She's deeply worried about Buffy though, Giles."

"Why am I not surprised to hear that. In all the time I've know her, she's always thought of everyone else before herself." The Watcher murmured as a smile that could only be called a father's crossed his face. He gently brushed back a stray lock of red hair that had fallen into her eyes, touching her cheek gently.

His soft touch brought her out of the exhausted sleep she had fallen into and she opened her eyes with a sudden alertness, green eyes meeting his. A blush immediately swept over her pale face and she lowered her eyes immediately, remembering with a burst of internal shame her severely anti-social behaviour towards the Watcher over the past couple of months. "Uh hi, Giles."

"Willow." He returned, hiding his smile.

With a slight grimace, she gently tapped Angel on the chest indicating that she wanted to be put down. He obliged by gently dropping her feet to the ground, but left his hands on her shoulders, reluctant to break contact with her after only just finding her.

Almost as if she could sense his reluctance to lose touch and feeling the same way, Willow leant back against his chest. Entwining her fingers together nervously in front of her, she shuffled her feet slightly, as her blush grew deeper. "I think I owe you an big apology, Giles. I've been a right you know what lately."

"My dear girl, don't be so ridiculous." At the sincere understanding note in his voice, she looked up into what could only be called a true forgiving father's gaze. He drew her toward him and wrapped her in a warm hug. "You have absolutely nothing to apologise for, Willow, believe me."

"That's what I told you, little one." Angel murmured in her ear as she returned to him almost immediately. He slipped his arms about her waist as he felt her wilt tiredly against him, seeking his strength to hold her up.

"You're biased and doesn't stop the way that I was feeling." She replied as she leant her head against his chest. "I feel so tired, Angel. I just want to sleep now."

"You've been through a lot tonight, baby." He turned her round and lifted her into his arms again. She slipped her arms around him, her head falling almost naturally into the crook of his neck with a deep sigh and he glanced over to Joyce Summers. "I'm going to carry Will up to her room, Joyce. Can you make sure that she stays there and doesn't try to slip into Buffy's room."

"Angel!" The redhead exclaimed indignantly, raising her head to stare at him.

"I know you, Willow." He stared her down dark eyes blazing with an emotion only she seemed to understand for she smiled shyly, a faint blush once more covering her pale cheeks. Running her fingers gently over his cheek, she rested her hand just inside his open shirt and lowered her head again, eyes closing.

"Come to that, so do I." All of Joyce Summer's motherly instincts went into overdrive. "Take her upstairs, Angel. This young lady needs a full night sleep after the emotional afternoon and evening she's had."

Carrying his precious burden, Angel followed the Slayer's mother out of the library, leaving the Watcher to his introspective thoughts. Sitting down in his favourite chair, he thoughtfully considered the look that had just passed between the dark haired vampire and the immortal redhead, trying to decipher just what it could mean. It was almost as if…

With an abruptness that was completely out of character for him, he sat straight up. "They said I love you."

His exclamation rang out through the library with a shocking clarity, reaching the descending vampire with ease. Angel swallowed a chuckle, having just been given a summary of their recent conversation by Joyce.

He made a sound to alert the Englishman to his return, grinning as he entered the library. "Joyce said you were a little stunned earlier."

"I thought you were just going to bring her back to us, Angel. I never expected either of you to reveal how you really feel about each other as well." Giles' smile in return was slightly weak. "Especially as according to Joyce, I've been remarkably unobservant upon the matter for a Watcher of my experience. She was trying to be polite."

Angel laughed as he sat down opposite the Watcher, the kind of laugh that had never been heard from him before. A laugh of pure happiness. "I'm sure that's nothing compared to what Buffy could have said."

"Believe me, Angel, I am highly delighted to have avoided that experience."

Giles replied, sitting back comfortably in his chair. "I'm highly relieved that Buffy was asleep when Joyce made her observation."

His eyes suddenly grew serious as he removed his glasses for a moment. "You and Willow have revealed how you really feel about each other?"

"Yes, we've finally stopped hiding." Angel replied quietly, his eyes softening as he thoughts drifted to the beautiful redhead. "But we're going to take it slowly, especially with things the way they are or at least try to."

"Then let me take this opportunity to say that I am extremely pleased for you both." The Watcher said equally quietly. "If ever there were two people that deserved happiness, it's you and Willow."

"Giles!" This time it was the vampire that was stunned. If he was honest with himself, this was not the reaction that he had expected. "I don't know what else to say… but thank you."

"Think nothing of it, Angel." Giles grinned suddenly. "All I ask of you is that if… when we come across Xander again, I'm there to see his reaction to the news."

"If Will doesn't turn him into a frog first." Angel grinned as well as the image of Xander Harris shrinking into a frog came to mind.

"More likely to be a rat." Giles murmured, his grin turning nasty. "More appropriate somehow. Especially for a witch that has a remarkable hatred of frogs."

Angel swallowed a chuckle, just as he heard the front door open and shut quietly.

"Must be Laura and Black. They've been on patrol for most of this evening."

"I had wondered why things were so quiet." The vampire remarked as he sat back in his chair.

"Giles!" A young woman of sixteen, long brown hair tied back in a thick pigtail and dressed completely in black literally bounced into the library doorway. "I need to… Angel, you're home!"

"Laura." He smiled at the younger Slayer.

She wrinkled her nose at him, before her expression grew extremely worried. "Is she… are they…?"

"They're both fine, Laura. Stop worrying, child." Giles said quickly, reassuring the young Slayer as she and her Watcher moved into the library. He looked towards Angel who shook his head slightly. "In fact, Willow is well on her way to be completely alright."

The younger Watcher caught quickly on to the look the vampire and his colleague exchanged, and frowned slightly. "Then you have got through to Willow, Angel. Buffy did say that you would be the only one to do so."

"Will and I have talked." Angel replied shortly, intensely disliking the man's tone.

Black pulled out a chair, turned it round and sat down, leaning on its back. "So how is our feisty little redheaded witch?"

"Will has a little way to go." The vampire replied a strange look darkening his eyes as he again caught the odd nuance in the younger Watcher's voice. His eyes flashed slightly as he made a mental note to speak with Willow about it. "Most importantly, she's stopped shutting us out."

"Excellent! Good news indeed." Black nodded before turning to the young Slayer now perched on the arm of the older Watcher's chair. "Laura, you need to do some extra training on defence manoeuvres. You were extremely careless and sloppy tonight."

"You get surrounded by five vamps and see how you do!" The teenager shot back, eyes' burning with sparks of sheer fury. "It wouldn't have hurt you to lend a hand, then again, it most probably would."

"Laura!" Giles touched the irate girl's arm, saying her name with a calmness that came across as a command. She closed her mouth with an audible gnashing of her teeth that had the vampire hiding a smile behind his hand. "Go to bed, child. You're tired. I'll speak to you in the morning."

For a moment, it actually looked as if she was going to argue with Giles, but the vampire managed to catch her furious eyes, adding his own quiet authority. She nodded slightly, swallowing what she had been going to say. Bending down, she kissed Giles' cheek, then stood up. "Alright, Giles, I'll go. Night."

"Wait up, Laura, I'll walk up with you." After a silent plea from the former librarian, Angel swiftly followed the younger Slayer. "I want to look in on Willow. She was exhausted when she went up. I want to make sure she went straight to sleep."

The slim brunette stopped in the middle of the stairs. "Angel, is Willow really going to be 5x5. I get the feeling that you were keeping something back from Mr Perfection."

Ignoring the last part of her quite simply spiteful statement, knowing it was a matter for the two older girls to deal with, he answered her. "Believe me, Laura. Willow is actually far better that okay."

A private smile crossed his face in the shadows as he swung a brotherly arm over her shoulders. "But you can ask her yourself when you see her tomorrow. She'll most probably be with Buffy as usual if I know my Will."

A strange look crossed her face as she noted the possessive way he referred to the redhead, but one that didn't jar the way that it always did when Black spoke of Willow. This time it sounded right. She raised an eyebrow and filed it away under 'Things to talk to Willow about' part of her mind.

"Is that your way of telling me to speak to those two, Mr Cryptic." She asked as they reached the top, a grin emerging.

The vampire actually chuckled. "Would you really want anyone else to going to bat for you."

"I get your point." She stopped at her door. "Angel, aren't the rest of your team due in tomorrow."

"That's the plan as far as I know." The vampire replied as he moved down the dark corridor towards Willow's room.

"Good." She opened her door, then stopped. "Angel…"

"Yes Laura?"

"Thanks for the advice."

"De nada as Willow and Buffy say. It was nothing."

The young Slayer merely grinned and shook her head in disbelief. "Pull the other one, Angel." She went into her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Smiling to himself, the vampire continued towards Willow's room.

The vampire slipped into Willow's room again an hour or so before the sun was due to make its ascent into the sky. Moving to the side of the bed, he sat down close to her, resting one hand on the other side of her body. Gently brushing a lock of hair back from her face with his other hand, he ran his fingers over her cheek and she unconsciously leant into the caress in her sleep.

He settled closer to her, content to watch her as he waited for her to wake up.

Just before the sun began it's daily journey over Sunnydale, the petite redhead stirred and slowly opened her eyes to find him there. A smile broke through, brighter than any sun-filled day to the vampire and his dark eyes shone with sheer internal delight as he looked down at her.

"Morning beautiful." He said softly, running his fingers over her cheek.

"Angel." She murmured with sheer sleepy delight, catching his hand and pressing a kiss to it. "What time is it?"

"Just before sunrise." He replied, leaning back slightly as she sat up yawning. "I wanted to see you and warn you as well."

"Warn me!" She repeated as her sharp emerald eyes shot to his face. At the look in his dark eyes she groaned, resting her head against him for a moment. "Laura! She's had words with Black again."

Laughing slightly, he turned round and rested his back against her backboard, then drew her back down against him, arms around her body. "I swear you can read my mind, Will." He murmured into her shining hair as she nestled her head against his chest. "And yes, they've had words."

"It's been happening more and more often recently." Willow sighed deeply, then shivered, actually moving closer to him. "I really don't like him, Angel. I know for certain that Buffy doesn't either. There's something about him that's just plain… creepy."

The vampire frowned, remembering his own misgivings. "I did notice something when he referred to you last night. Something that makes me dislike him intensely."

"Angel, you've only met him three times. How can you be so sure." Amused, Willow half-turned and rested her hands on his chest so she could look up at him.

"Believe me, sweetheart, it's enough to know that he's trouble." The vampire replied, running his hand through her hair. "And he's just a little too interested in you."

Willow shuddered, burying her face against his chest. "That's so not what I wanted to hear, Angel. I so didn't want that particular suspicion confirmed."

"I'm sorry little one." He murmured in her hair as he tightened his hold on her. "But when a man exudes as much jealousy as Black did, it's a bit hard to miss."

"Huh!" Her head shot up again. "Explain."

"He didn't like the fact that you and I had even talked."

"I wish Spike and Buffy hadn't argued." She said violently. "He's been running interference up till now."

"Do you actually know where that childe of mine is?"

"I think he was going to New York a month ago to cool off and track down a book for Giles." She blushed slightly. "I kind of blocked him out as well, and he was one well unhappy vampire."

He touched her cheek gently before entwining her fingers in her hair. "He'll be back, baby. Ever since he started helping you three years ago, he's rarely been far from you and Buffy."

"You didn't see him, Angel. It's been a long time since he's been that angry."

"He will come back, Willow." He repeated firmly, then pulled her up his body and changed the subject with a swift but hard kiss. "Just how sun proof is your room, little one."

"Not enough for you." She murmured against his lips in mock sorrow, although there was a note of real regret in her voice as well. "Besides, we said one day at a time remember and I want to be there when Buffy wakes up this morning. I didn't see her last night, and we need to talk more than normal by the sounds of it."

She kissed him again, lingering to allow him entrance with his tongue for a moment, then pulled away. "Time to go, Angel. You never know, I might just be there when you wake up."

"Now that would be a sight worth waking up to, sweetheart." He suddenly rolled her over, before proceeding to kiss and caress her into a state of complete sensual confusion and breathlessness, before leaving her abruptly for the safety of the shadows, a smile on his face.

Willow collapsed back against her pillow, her expression one of stunned sensual confusion. "Goddess, can that vampire kiss of what." She murmured breathlessly aloud as she shook her head, trying to clear it. "And I have that to look forward to for eternity! I am so going to have to learn to hold my breath."

Giggling at that particularly ridiculous thought, she threw back her covers, went through her normal morning routine before promptly heading for Buffy's room. Finding her friend still sleeping, Willow sat down on the window seat, drew up her knees and looked out at the garden. Her eyes were dreamily unfocused as she dwelt on thoughts of the vampire she loved beyond reason.

The vampire she had loved for longer than even she knew.

Buffy woke half an hour later to find her friend gazing out of the window, a soft gentle smile on her lips. There was even an extra bit of colour in her pale cheeks and the blonde smiled to her self.

'Thank God for Angel." She thought to herself. 'He's brought her back to us.'

She moved slightly as a brief but sharp stab of pain shot through her body and the redhead swung round, her gaze sharply focused on her friend. The observant eyes could not miss the fine lines of pain that merely enhanced her friend's now fragile beauty.

"Buffy!"

"Hey Wills." The blonde replied grimacing slightly.

Willow made a strange sign in the air with her finger, then jumped down and picked up a glass from the bed side table… a glass Buffy could have sworn had not been there for a moment ago. "Drink this Buffy. It should help relieve some of the worse symptoms."

Buffy did as she was told, having caught the barest hint of the redhead's now famous resolve face. "One of your potions, Will?" She asked on finishing and returning the glass to the table.

"I wish!" Willow grinned ruefully, shaking her head as she sat down on the bed. "I remembered it but Amy made it up. She sent it over when I was still…"

The redhead broke off, lowering her eyes as memories assailed her.

"Out of it, not in your right mind, incommunicado, possessed by the dread machine." Buffy continued helpfully for her, trying to relieve the sudden tension and desperate not to lose her friend again.

Willow broke into laughter, unable to help herself at the gentle teasing. The final black cloud that had been hovering over her dissipated and neither girl ever felt the need to speak of her withdrawal, knowing there was no need to. The matter had been settled without words.

"Very funny, Buff." The redhead curled up on the end of the bed, her expression turning serious. "Feel up to playing the elder and supposedly wiser Slayer today."

"Laura and Black have had another argument." The blonde groaned before glaring at her friend. "And I heard that, you!" She settled back against her pillows.

"Bit hard not to, and it's more like a few words really." Willow picked up the toy dog sitting beside her and drew into her arms, resting her chin on its plush head. Her eyes grew even darker. "Angel doesn't like him, Buffy. I mean, he really does not like him, and I'm talking demon and soul here."

"Now why am I not surprised. "Buffy murmured as the two girls fell silent.

The fading Slayer promptly took her first opportunity in a long while to look her friend over. When she had last seen, Willow had been totally withdrawn, emotionless even. Interested in nothing and not even caring. Her bright eyes had been dulled by an unseen heartbreaking agony, almost dead. It was almost as if there had been someone else using her body, because she had not been their Willow at all.

The final realisation that they had been about to lose her completely to the depression she had fallen into had come the day she had refused to see Angel or even talk to him. No matter what had happened to the redhead in the four years since the vampire had returned from hell, she had been the one person to never shut him out. It had been a clear sign that things were approaching crisis point.

It had also led to Buffy's panicked call to Angel, demanding that he came home to Sunnydale. She had long ago accepted that he was the only person ever to truly understand her redheaded friend, just like Willow was the only person who truly understood and accepted Angel for who he was.

Now Willow's eyes once more shone with the deep emerald fire that seemed to sing of the strong, pure unbreakable spirit that lived within her. Yet it was the golden aura that now surrounded the petite redhead that shouted most loudly to her observant friend. It was the one thing that she had always hoped for her friend, allowing her own eyes to now burn brightly with happiness.

It was the glow of someone who was deeply in love and knew that they were loved just as deeply in return.

'Way to go, Angel.' Buffy thought to herself. 'It was way overdue the fates gave you two exactly what you needed, and you need each other.'

"Buffy, I can hear the wheels turning and you must know what I look like by now." Willow murmured in amusement. "What ya thinking?"

"Just how much love suits you." The blonde went straight to the point, grinning as Willow blushed. "It always has but this time… this time there's something different. It's as if only now you've really come alive. Almost as if you been playing on the edge of life, waiting for someone to bring you into the game."

"Buffy!"

"Well, it's true." Buffy reiterated with a broad grin, totally unrepentant. "Beside, do you really think I would miss the perfect chance to tease you."

Willow threw the dog at her, making her friend laugh.

The redhead shook her head. "You're growing worse, Buffy. Spike has got a lot to answer for."

"You haven't heard yourself on the odd occasion." She replied her grin sly before turning her head on the side. "Laura's on her way. That was her door just slamming."

The redhead looked at her watch and eyes widened. "By the goddess, she never gets up this early." She looked at Buffy again. "This could be more serious that we thought."

"Witch sense." Buffy murmured.

"No, just plain old common." Willow stood up, stretching. "I told Angel I wish you and Spike hadn't argued earlier, especially when it was such a stupid thing to have an argument over. Even when Black was at his most annoying, Spike seemed to keep him under control."

Buffy shot her strange look. "I'd love to know exactly what you mean by that, Willow."

"I'm sure you would, but I'm not telling." Willow replied just before the younger Slayer knocked on the door.

"Buffy, Willow, can we talk?"

"Come on in, Laura." Buffy called back without coughing for one. As the younger girl came, she threw an intrigued look at Willow. "Just what was in that potion, Will?"

"Like I said, just something to help ease all of the really annoying symptoms." Willow replied as she sat down on the window seat. "It was the only thing Amy and I could think of seeing that we're unable to use our magic to help in any other way."

"Willow!" Both slayers were stunned in to silence, staring at the redhead wide-eyed.

She just shrugged nonchalantly. "What's the use of being a witch if you can't help your friends." Her eyes suddenly sparkled wickedly. "I'm quoting Junior here by the way and not the way he meant it at the time either."

Buffy just shook her head. "It's a real good thing Angel knows about this dark side of you or I'd be feeling sorry for him." Her grin turned extremely mischievous. "Scratch that last thought! Angel's not going to know what hit him."

"Buffy!" Willow's tone was darkly warning. "Don't!"

Laura looked from the blonde Slayer to the fire haired witch in total confusion.

"Huh!" She eventually got out, her usual awe of the two women completely disappearing. "You make it sound as if Willow and Angel are together, Buffy. Which you weren't when I went out to patrol last night, were you Will?"

Willow blushed delicately. "No, not then." She replied in a low voice, her eyes on the garden below. "I hadn't even spoken or seen him then."

Buffy stepped forward figuratively. Even now with her greatest dream achieved, she knew her friend would be painfully shy about her new love affair. "Let's just say things happened, they are now and even I don't have all the juicy details yet."

She shot a quick look at the blushing redhead, grinning. "Although I have every intention of getting them, so fair warning, Wills."

"Acknowledged." Willow replied in a fair imitation of Giles, making the other two giggle. She drew her knees up and leant forward. "Alright, Laura, what's wrong? You're well into not happy."

"Black!" The brunette literally spat her Watcher's name out, loading it with as much scorn as she could, sitting down on the end of the bed. "The man is like totally impossible, and so way out of touch. Five fangs attacked me last night but did that wazoo do anything to help. No thank you Jack."

"Language Laura." Willow murmured calmly, once more reminding Buffy of her own dearly beloved Watcher. "Anger is no excuse for losing control."

"Yes Master Obi-Wan, but isn't there anything you can do, you two. He wouldn't be the first Watcher you've got rid of." Laura replied, drawing her knees up.

"Someone's been telling tales out of school." Buffy said in a sing song tone, grinning at Willow.

"Don't look at me." Willow retorted. "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce never crosses my mind is I can help it."

"Actually it was your mother, Buff." Laura inserted swiftly before the elder girls could get really going, then frowned deeply. "He's driving me crazy, you two. Besides he always seems to be more interested in something else."

Willow and Buffy shared a speaking look, the redhead raising a knowing eyebrow to which the blonde replied with a firm shake of her head, then nodded. Willow replied with a silent nod of her own, then turned back to the younger Slayer. "Leave it with us, Laura. We'll try to do something, just don't raise your hopes."

Laura grinned. "Now why would I do something like that." She jumped off the bed and started to the door. "It's a well know fact that when you put your minds to something, things have a way of happening around here."

"Goddess, what reputations have we got!"

"Good ones, Will." Laura smirked. "All the vamps start shaking when they hear your names."

"There's a comforting thought." Buffy said with a choked laugh. "Thanks for that, Laura."

"You're welcome. Well, I'm off to raid the kitchen for breakfast. I'm starving all of a sudden."

"Laura." The brunette stopped and turned to look back at Willow. "Don't say anything to Black about Angel and me. Under the circumstances leave it to us."

Slightly taken aback by the request as she had been looking forward with typical teenage relish to seeing Black's face fall, the slender brunette sighed and nodded. "Spoil my fun why don't you but if that's what you want, Will."

"Yes it is." Willow stood up, stretching.

"Then your wish is my command." Laura bowed mockingly, making the other two grin. "By the way who does know?"

"Just my mother and Giles." This time Buffy answered, sending a mischievous grin towards her redhead friend. "And Angel, I should think."

"Very funny, Buffy." Willow snatched up Mr Gordo and threw it at her. "Laura, just do us the favour and keep it to yourself. If you do, I'll Angel to give you those defence lessons you want."

"Willow, you've got yourself a done deal." The brunette slipped out.

"Well, she was easily satisfied." Buffy settled back against her pillows, grinning at her oldest and truest friend. "And just what makes you think Angel agree, Willow."

The redhead returned the smile with one of pure mischief. "Oh, I think I know a way. I was planning on joining her. Angel's always said that I needed them, and well, there's this work out kit Cordy sent me a couple of months ago. I'm sure that you begin to get my point…"

"Willow Anne Rosenberg!" Buffy exclaimed, honestly shocked for a moment before breaking out into a pure peal of laughter. "Poor Angel, he really is going to have an interesting unlife from now on."

Willow sat down on the bed abruptly, a worried expression in her green eyes. "Buffy, are you really okay with this. I mean, Angel and me."

"Yes, Will, I really am." She held out her arms to the girl she thought of as a sister and drew her into a warm hug. Willow lay her head on her shoulder and Buffy ran her hand through her long hair. "Besides, who else can I trust to look after my wily Willster when I'm gone other than the man who would give his unlife for you, and who else can I trust to look after him rather than you. All you've done is add love to the mixture, stirred it up and dished up a relationship that been years in the making."

Willow drew back, eyes flashing with controlled laughter. "Nice recipe, Buffy. It's a good thing you said it to me, cause I doubt that anyone else would have got it. They would have been insulted… or would that be complimented."

Buffy responded by hitting her with the toy dog. "You can talk, ramble queen and I'll get you back for that by the way."

Willow giggled, putting up her arms to defend herself. "Stop it, Buffy, you'll tire yourself out before the days even started. Amy's potion only does so much, you idiot."

The two girls fell backwards, giggling madly.

An hour later, Laura appeared in Buffy's room again, smiling impishly. "Cordelia and Doyle have just arrived."

"I told you the sound of those squealing brakes sounded familiar." Buffy responded with a grin. "Why those two still lets her drive is beyond me."

"Doyle's a sucker of a different sort." Willow put her book down, a smirk in her green eyes. "And Angel has stopped her."

"Like gross, Wills, sheer gross."

"Will, can you go down. Giles has been looking for you." Laura stepped back out into the corridor. "I'll see you later, Buff. I've got fifteen minutes to get to school in."

"Later Buff. " Willow followed her out, waving at her friend. "You're cutting it close to the edge again, Laura. Third time this week."

"Fifth and whose counting. Joyce is giving me a lift." Laura slid down the banister, followed closely by Willow. "Remind me I hate you. You always make it look so easy. I swear you cheat."

"Get out of here, Laura." Willow laughed as she waved goodbye. "You really will be late."

The teenager picked up her book bag and shot out of the front door, narrowly missing the two people just coming in. "Hi LA, bye LA."

"Hi guys, come on in. You can speak to Laura later. She's running late for school." Willow grinned in welcome. "As per usual."

"It seems to be a Slayer thing, Willow." Cordelia dropped her bags to the floor and rushed to the redhead's side. She took one look at her, examining her closely then narrowed her eyes. "Wanna clue me in here. Last I heard you weren't with us, now you're literally glowing."

"I'll fill in you later, Cordy." Willow replied catching sight of the second Watcher out of the corner of his eye. She lowered her voice. "You're need to know is so not Black's need to know."

"You're catching Angel's cryptic disease, Willow. I always knew you would, the amount of time you hang out with him." The elegant brunette replied before her eyes widened.

Willow caught both look and train of thought, immediately shaking her head in slight warning causing the former cheerleader to nod. The petite hacker then turned to greet Angel's half-demon colleague. "Doyle. Woah! Is that actually a new outfit that I see, Cordelia, I am so impressed."

"Oh you're funny Red." The Irishman pulled the young woman into a hug. "I see the emergency where you're concerned is well and truly over, so welcome back." He stepped back, took her by her shoulders, then stunned everyone by shaking her. "Never do it again, lass."

"Ow! Doyle!" Willow kicked his shin… hard. "Don't do that or at least warn me. I'll kick your shin before you even try."

"Thanks for warning me, I might just do that." Doyle muttered between clenched teeth, his eyes laughing. "You're most definitely back, Red."

"I never really left." Came the cryptic reply, proving the brunette's accusation as the redhead started for the library. "Come and say hi to Giles. Goodbye Black, don't you have a job to go to."

Cordelia and Doyle followed slowly after her, as Black walked out of the house.

"Is it me or is dear old Blackie not exactly top of the hit parade." The brunette murmured in her companion's ear.

"And did you see the look young Laura threw him on the way past." Doyle murmured back. "Now if looks were stakes and he a vampire, he'd be ashes."

"Believe me Doyle." Willow broke in having overheard him. "She's not the only one."

"Not the only one what?" Giles asked as he turned from the French windows.

"Buffy and I will tell you later." The redhead replied as se jumped up on the table. "Laura said that you were looking for me, Giles, so here I am."

"So I can see. Cordelia, Doyle welcome back as always."

"Delighted… as always." Cordelia smiled as she returned the Watcher's hug before sitting down, Doyle on the arm of her chair.

The Watcher immediately turned to the redhead, frowning slightly. "Willow, must you sit on the table. It's such a childish habit and sets a poor example to Laura."

"Someone has to." The words were soft but clearly said that the matter was to be pushed no further.

"Yes, well…" Giles adjusted his glasses, unmistakably understanding the unspoken statement. "As to why I wanted you… This morning I received a letter from the Council. A letter you all need to know about."

"And this is unusual because…" Willow asked with a grin.

"Willow…" His voice broke and he had to swallow deeply. "Willow, I'm afraid that it says the… the next Slayer is… already in Sunnydale."

The grin faded from Willow's face, her eyes dulling slightly as Cordelia, her own eyes faintly cloudy, filled in the awkward silence Giles' announcement had left. Beside her, Doyle touched her shoulder in silent reassurance.

"But… I can hear the but, Giles."

The Watcher turned away from the redhead to look at the brunette with a slight expression of relief. He had felt depressed himself on reading the letter for the first time, as he had at last realised that Buffy had less time than they had originally first believed. The look of pure devastation in Willow's expressive green eyes had just about finished breaking his already mourning heart apart.

With that in mind, he answered the waiting brunette, knowing that his reply was sure to distress the other girl even further. "I'm afraid you're right, Cordelia. It would appear that they know she is here, they just don't know who she is… and they want us to find her."

After a stunned silence in which disbelief was the main emotion, Willow jumped down off the table; her face pale and her eyes shining brilliantly with unshed tears. "Excuse me please Giles… I need to… I have to…"

She ran out of the library and the next thing they heard was the sound of her running upstairs.

Cordelia turned her worried gaze to the Watcher. "Giles, will she… will she be alright, do you think? Should I go after her?"

Before he could answer, the phone rang. Noting where the call was coming from, he put it straight to the conference speakers. "Yes Buffy?"

"Want to tell me why Willow just went running past my bedroom?"

"I've just had to tell her something she wasn't ready to acknowledge yet."

"Oh way to go Giles." Her tone was pure sarcasm. "Get her back and you manage to upset her the very next minute."

"Is she alright, Buffy? Should I come up after her?" Cordelia inserted as a brief look of annoyance crossed Giles' face.

"Of course, she's not!" The Slayer snapped before her voice softened slightly. "And no, Cordy, I just heard her go into a mutual friend's room so she should be fine by the time she comes out again. If he lets her."

"Buffy!"

"Don't get old maidish on me now, Giles. They're both over twenty-one and in love."

"Thank you for that particular news flash."

"You're welcome. Cordy, Doyle, why don't you come and keep me company."

"We'll be there in five, lass."

"Oh good, you are speaking to me, Doyle. I was beginning to think a demon had stolen your tongue or something. You're being uncharacteristically silent."

"To borrow a phrase from Cordelia, that is so not funny, Slayer."

"Well don't." Cordelia hit him hard enough for the listening Slayer to hear. "You've got enough of your own."

"Just get up here, you clowns." Buffy disconnected the call, clearly laughing.

Willow slipped into the vampire's room and he sat up immediately. "Willow, what's… sweetheart!"

Without a word, she threw herself across the room, landing on the bed and in his arms. Burying her head against his chest, she wrapped her arms around him clinging to him. The vampire responded immediately, his arms enveloping her shaking body as he felt her hot tears fall on his bare chest. "Tell me what's wrong, baby."

"Council… next… here… find." With a wail of pure agony, she somehow managed to bury herself even closer.

Realising what she meant, Angel actually growled, tightening his hold on her. The sound filled the air in such a way it was menacing yet it also seemed to comfort the girl he was holding, as it spoke of his immediate perceptiveness.

Starting to rock her back and forth as he had the previous evening, he changed his mind. He gently moved her so that she was lying on the bed, her face buried against his chest still. As she felt the change in her position, the sobs changed, slowing down until they stopped. Her arms remained locked around him.

He slipped a leg between hers, rubbing his hand up and down her back in soothing strokes. "Tell me exactly what was said just now, Willow." He bent down and murmured in her ear, deliberately brushing his lips against the outer edge in an intentional attempt to distract her.

She shivered but this time, he was sure it was for a different reason altogether. She started to speak, keeping her head against him, her warm breath whispering across his bare chest in her own unconscious form of silent retaliation as it sent a shudder through his own frame.

'I'm a sucker for punishment.' The thought went through his upper mind. 'But what a punishment.'

"Giles got a letter from the Council saying that the next slayer is here in Sunnydale but they don't know who she is and they actually us to find her." She actually managed to say in one breath.

"The ruddy insensitive jerks!" He growled, then shuddered again as she gently moved her hand down his bare back, having felt the anger running through him. She had perhaps unconsciously or deliberately run her nails over his highly sensitive skin as she did so.

"Willow, don't do that. You said one day at a time." He growled in a deep husky tone as he raised his head to look into her eyes, his whole body growing harder. "Decisions like this shouldn't be rushed. Especially when you are as upset as this."

She looked back up at him, green eyes darkened with the deep emotional pain she was going through. There was also something else within their luminous depths, something that revealed to the vampire just how deep her love was.

He also recognised the desire that would be there for the eternity they would have together, a desire he knew his own gaze held.

She raised her hand, running her fingers through his hair, then gently but firmly drew his head down. "A girl can change her mind, can't she, Angel." She murmured against his lips before drawing him in to a deep but almost desperate kiss.

Drawing on almost all his will power, he eventually broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as they both took in a deep breath, literally and figuratively. He cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her lips. "Little one, as much as I want to continue this… and believe me, beautiful, I really, really want to but…"

"Just hold me then, Angel. Please just hold me."

He automatically responded to the quiet tone of despair he could hear in her voice and he caught her to him, wrapping his arms around her as if he would never let her go again. She clung to him, seeking comfort in his strength.

After a while, he turned her on her side, her back to his chest almost curling himself around her slender frame. He pulled the sheet over her and she caught his hand holding it to her bosom.

Gradually he sensed her fall into sleep and he slowly raised himself onto his elbow, watching her for a moment. Lowering his head, he kissed her cheek softly. "Sleep little one. I'll be here for you."

With his hand still in hers, he curled the other one protectively around her head then buried his face in her hair. He finally succumbed to the sleep he himself desperately needed. Worry and fear for the girl that he adored had kept him wakeful for several days and even for a master vampire, it had been far too long.

Almost unconsciously, as if she had been waiting for him to fall asleep, the petite redhead turned and buried her face against his neck, her arm around his waist. One slender leg slipped between his as he immediately adjusted his own position, holding her close in an embrace that looked impossible for anyone to break.

Neither noticed the door quietly opening or Doyle looking in only to leave as silently as his entrance. He turned round to look at his almost constant companion, a definite smile on his quirkily handsome face. "Buffy was right on the ball, princess. Red's safe in the boss's arms."

Cordelia grinned back, laughing softly. "What makes you think our LA branch of the Sunnydale Slayerettes is about to gain an extra member of staff and a new field of expertise."

"And about damn time too, don't you think Cordy." Doyle's smile, if possible, began to define the exact meaning of mischievous. "Especially if it really stops the big Irish lug from brooding."

"I'll tell him you called him that." Cordelia teased.

"You do that, princess."

"Believe me, I will. We better go tell Buffy before she gets out of bed to come and find out for her self." Cordelia grabbed his hand and dragged him back down the corridor to Buffy's room.

next


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"Giles, we really need to do something about Black and pretty quickly too."

Two weeks later, Willow sighed deeply and moved away from the window seat in Buffy's room to lean on Angel's shoulder with an air of someone coming home. Without even thinking about it, she ran her fingers through his hair, returning his soft smile before returning her gaze once again to the Watcher. "Because the man is well on his way to being worse than Wesley."

"Too late, baby, he's already worse than Wyndham-Pryce." The vampire growled as he drew her down to sit between his legs on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her back against his chest. "He was actually waiting for you in the shadows when you came back down tonight."

She shuddered. "That explains the creepy feeling I got earlier. " She turned slightly in his embrace to look at him, eyes narrowing. "It also explains why Doyle emerged so abruptly from the library."

"That was Cord." He leant his chin on her shoulder. "I think she thought I was going to hit him."

"Now I wonder where she got that impression from." Giles mused thoughtfully, his eyebrow raised in sheer amusement. "Angel?"

"Most probably because I had every intention of actually doing so."

"You really don't like him do you Angel." Buffy put in, clearly amused as she watched her two best friends interact with each other. Willow had just rammed her elbow into Angel's ribs, shaking her head at him and he merely grinned down at her, catching her lips in a soft kiss. "And no-one's going to change your mind are they, you stubborn vampire."

"That's very funny, Buffy, especially coming from you." The vampire replied as he returned his chin to Willow's shoulder. "You've said yourself that there's something about him that just doesn't feel right and ever since I've been home, I've seen it too."

"What do you mean, Angel?" Giles sat down on the window seat Willow had vacated. "I know the girls have wanted to talk to me about him, but what's your problem with him."

"Other than the fact he irritates you!" Buffy murmured, grinning unrepentantly in face of the glare he sent her.

"Last night when we joined Laura for patrol, he spent more time staring at Will than doing his job." As the petite girl in his arms shuddered again, he tightened his grip around her waist. "You have to see the look in his eyes, Giles. He's…" He stopped for a moment at a loss for the word he wanted.

"Obsessed." Buffy put in, her own eyes darkening as she watcher her friend sink even closer into the vampire's embrace. "Will, I know you said that you weren't telling, but what did you mean by Spike kept him under control."

Willow sighed heavily. She had only ever discussed the younger Watcher's unhealthy interest in her with Spike before now, keeping the information from the others in the forlorn hope that it was only her imagination. The younger vampire had merely accepted her misgivings without questions for once and as she had told Angel weeks before, run interference.

"Willow." Giles leant forward as he caught the look in the redhead's eyes. "I think it's time you told us just what's been going on, young lady."

"And why it's taken until now to let the rest of us in." Angel added as he ran his fingers down the side of her face.

"Because like I said, I'd been hoping I was wrong." She rested her head against his arm. "From the moment Black arrived to be Laura's Watcher, I've had this strange feeling he's been watching me and the only reason, I told Spike was because he'd noticed something as well."

"So that's why he kept appearing all of a sudden. As protective as he of you two, it was just a little out of character and I had begun to wonder." Giles said thoughtfully. "I need to think about this."

"Giles…" Buffy began.

"Buffy, I know this is important. Remember, I'm the one whose been dealing with Laura when she returns from late patrol." He stood up. "I have some work to do. Let's hope that Cordelia and Doyle joining them these past couple of weeks has helped... again."

"Don't badger the man, Buffy." Willow murmured just as the other girl was about to say something. "Do you want some help, Giles."

"Not tonight, Willow. It's just a pet project of mine." He smiled at the little redhead, then moved to the door. "And before I forget, Buffy, your mother said to remind you about an early night. The doctor will be here tomorrow morning." With that said, he closed the door behind him.

"Oh such joy!" Buffy sank back into her chair, much to the amusement of Willow and Angel, an extremely disgruntled expression on her pretty face. "I am so beginning to believe that all doctors are vampire wannabe's."

"Buff!" Willow exclaimed trying hard not to laugh. She swung her legs over Angel's so that she was now leaning against his shoulder. He tightened his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her knee and she covered it with her own. "That's a terrible thing to say!"

"Well, it's still true. They've managed to get more blood out of me this last year than any vampire ever has… present vampire excluded." The Slayer replied unrepentantly. Her eyes however sparkled mischievously.

"You never change, do you Buffy." Angel shook his head in mock disappointment as Willow buried her face against his chest, her whole body shaking in silent laughter. "You're incorrigible."

"Not at this point, Angel." She looked at her two friends thoughtfully. She hadn't missed the signs that shouted the new level of intimacy between her two friends. "There's something that I need to ask you two, and I really want you to think about it."

"Goes almost without saying."

Willow emerged again as her friend fell silent. Glancing up at Angel, he caught the knowing look in her green eyes and leant down slightly. "Want to bet that it has something to do with Spike?" She murmured, brushing her lips against his cheek.

"You're on, baby. We'll discuss terms later." He responded in the same tone, turning his head to catch her lips with his own for a brief moment. Raising his head, he returned his gaze to the Slayer. "All right, Buffy, what do you want us to do, or at least consider?"

Buffy continued to look at them thoughtfully then took in a deep breath. "I want you… need you to find Spike for me."

"You win, little one." Angel murmured making Willow grin.

The blonde however pouted in mock anger. "The pair of you could at least pretend to be surprised."

"Oh come off it, Buffy." Willow shot back. "You've been leading up to this for days."

"Geez Wills, you really know how to burst someone's bubble, don't you." Buffy pouted again in mock anger but the grin lurking in her eyes sort of ruined the effect. "Well, will you look for the peroxide pest. He's more likely to respond to you two than me or Giles."

The couple shared a speaking look before Angel answered for them. "It really does go without saying, Buffy. Of course we'll get hold of the annoying childe of mine."

"If we really must." Willow inserted the look on her face making the other two laugh.

Just after sunset the following day, Willow sat with her legs curled under her, looking down at the mobile phone in her lap, a strange look on her face. "I don't know why you're insisting I call him." She glared slightly at the vampire stretched out on the grass beside her. "Perhaps you should, you're his sire after all."

"Will, after what you've told me, I think your voice is the one he'd rather hear." Angel plucked the phone out of her lap and gently curled her fingers round it. "Call my childe, little one."

With a deep sigh, she touched three buttons. As she waited to be connected, she turned slightly to face him. "I really doubt he's even got it turned on, Angel. You know what…"

"Hello!" Spike's familiar voice came clearly across the line and she looked at it stunned.

"Well answer him, Will." Angel murmured in amusement, gently moving the phone back to her ear.

She did so, just in time to be yelled at. "Who the hell is this? Say something you bloody idiot."

Grimacing, she held the phone away from her ear for a moment, then returned it.

"Spike, it's…" She eventually got out, hitting the vampire beside her as he started to laugh silently. "It's Willow, Spike. I'm back."

"Red! What the… pet, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… now, Spike." A sense of relief shot through the redhead and she collapsed on to Angel's chest. "It's time to come home, Junior. Buffy wants to see you, but don't expect an apology."

"She better not expect one from me either." The younger vampire growled.

"And Giles want his book so you better have it."

"Of course I've bloody got it. What the heck do you think took me so long? Red, what the hell is going on? One moment you won't even talk to me, now…"

"Come home and I'll fill you in. I promise. Where are you now?"

"Junction to LA. I was going to annoy the Great Poof."

Angel grabbed the phone from her at this point, resting his arm around her. "Never was one for respect were you William."

"Peaches! What the hell are you doing in Sunnyhell?"

"Like Willow said, you'll find out when you get here. Push that wreck of yours as hard as you can. Meet us in the Park."

"I'll be there in an hour at most and it's not a wreck, Angelus. Alright, it's not like yours but it ain't a wreck!"

"Yes it is, especially if you hit the welcome sign as usual." Willow snatched the phone back, recognising the signs of a familiar argument. "Rumour is they've had it reinforced because some pain in the neck keeps on knocking it down."

"Feeling the love, Red." The younger vampire signed off quickly, much to the amusement of his sire. Especially as he didn't disagree with her.

Willow slipped the phone into his jacket pocket, then leant both arms on his chest. Meeting his laughing gaze, her own started to sparkle. "What's so funny, you."

"Nothing important." He ran his fingers through her hair and drew her down into a kiss that sent shudders through them both. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

"Oh, I have an idea." She grinned, kissing him quickly. "The thought of making out seems to come to mind rather prominently."

He rolled them over, so he was looking down into her green eyes. "I always knew you and I were on the same wavelength, Will." He brushed a lock of hair back. "But a little less out in the open."

"Shelter near the entrance Spike will probably use." She replied distractedly as she pulled him down for a longer deeper kiss. She found herself squealing a moment later as she was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown him over his shoulder. "Angel!"

He merely laughed, tensing as she hit him on the back. Moments later, she found herself being slid down his body increasing the tension running through them both. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands into his hair.

"Do you know just how beautiful you look in the moonlight." He murmured running his hand down her back. "Almost ethereal."

"Keep telling me and I may start to believe you." She murmured, pulling his head down to kiss him. "Love you Angel."

"Love you too, Willow." He murmured when they broke apart so that she could breathe. His lips wondered across her soft skin, drawing groans of pleasure from her. He drew her down to the seat, drawing her down, legs either side of his hips.

Within seconds, both were lost in the sense and taste of the other. Hands gently caressed as they held each other closer, exploring each other as much as they dared considering where they were. Even so his shirt some how fell open allowing her small hands access to roam. His hands were inside her open borrowed shirt, caressing and holding her close.

His deep-throated growls filled the shelter as her lips roamed over his neck nipping and tasting, interspersed with Willow's with sensual mews. Sounds that were only broken as they returned frequently to taste each other's lips, tongues duelling in a war both were winning.

So involved were they in each other, neither saw or even felt the arrival of the tall lanky peroxide blonde vampire less than an hour later. A slow smile grew on his handsome face as he watched his sire and the petite redhead for a moment before he moved away.

'Well that definitely explains why Peaches is back in Sunnyhell.' He thought to himself, then grinned. 'About damn time too!'

Putting out the cigarette, he turned back to the shelter. "Peaches, Red, where are you?" He called in a low voice, knowing the other vampire would hear. Slight rustling sounds answered him and his smile became a knowing smirk.

Willow emerged first, running her hands through her hair. Catching sight of the blonde vampire, she gave a low cry of joy. "Spike!"

She threw herself into his arms and he swung her round in a circle. Lowering her to her feet, he cupped her face in both hands and looked deep into her sparking green eyes, noting the changes. He wasn't slow in noting how completely alive she now was and in a way she had never been before. "Well I'll be damned. You really are back aren't you Red and with a bloody vengeance!"

"You have no idea just how much, Spike." She murmured giggling as a sudden low-throated growl had him dropping his hands but not before he had snatched a kiss. She glanced over her shoulder at the dark-haired vampire and her smile seemed to take on a completely different level of happiness. "And I'm right where I want to be as well… perhaps for the first time in my life."

"Yeah, couldn't help but notice that, pet." He replied, unable to resist the opportunity to tease her. "Especially just a moment ago."

"Spike!" Blushing violently, she hit him hard before seeking refuge in Angel's chest as he came up behind her. "Goddess, there are times when I hate you." She continued, her voice muffled in his shirt. "You are such a pain in the neck and I mean that literally."

Angel wrapped his arms about her, glaring in mock anger at his smirking childe. "You really can't help yourself can you, Spike."

"Where's the fun, Peaches. Any way, Red will get her revenge eventually."

"Count on it." Willow promised grimly as she emerged again.

Spike merely grinned. "So fancy telling me what the problem is, Red. Why the sudden rush?"

"Spike…" Her voice broke slightly and she looked back up at Angel, her eyes dimming. "Angel, oh Goddess, Angel, I can't."

The younger vampire did not miss the way his sire tightened his hold around her, nor did he miss the way it was both possessive and comforting at the same time. As he did so, he recalled the situation as it had been before he had left Sunnydale. 'Oh bloody hell!' He thought to himself.

He turned his now concerned gaze to Angel. "You know something, Peaches, I get the sudden feeling that bloody fool Black is one of these problems."

"One of them." The elder vampire replied almost absently. He was more concerned with Willow as she was shivering violently in his arms and he ran his hand down her back. "Willow, if you really feel you can't I'll do it."

He raised her face to his. "You're not alone in this, remember."

"I know that, but I have to do this. I promised I would." She raised her hand to his cheek in silent thanks, then turned and grabbed Spike's hands. "Spike, it's… its Buffy…"

A week later, Spike ran his hand through the practice board, his face clenched in fury. It was the only way he had found of coping with the information the petite redhead and the slayer had thrown at him. It was a given fact that Slayers died young but Buffy Summers was not only a Slayer.

She was The Slayer and his friend, someone he cared for deeply. Even though he would never admit it out loud.

His violent act was rewarded with a slow handclap and he swung round to find Cordelia in the doorway, a peculiar smile on her face. "Very impressive, Spike. The evil board vanquished once and for all. Giles is going to start making you pay for them, you know."

"What the hell do you want, Cordelia?" He snarled at his sire's secretary as he started to pick up the fractured pieces of wood, throwing them into the bin. "Or is this just one of your passing sarcastic visits."

"Will's looking for you." The brunette shrugged off the rude comment, immune to them. "She's with Giles and Angel in the library."

"Slayer awake? And I thought you were out with the other one tonight?"

"You know she's not awake at this time of night these days, Spike." Cordelia picked up a piece of wood he had missed. "And I was. I came back early."

"And you're other half?" He asked with a start of a smirk.

"Don't push it, Blondie." She growled. "Doyle's keeping them distracted as we can set the confrontation scene."

He started to move past her, then stopped as she caught hold of his shirt. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her. "Cordelia?"

"I may not have said it last week, Spike but it is nice seeing you again. Even under these circumstances." She looked up at him, eyes full of tears. "And I mean that honestly."

He flicked a finger against her cheek. "Ditto pet. You coming for the fireworks."

"I so hope you are joking, Spike. As if I would miss this." She exclaimed as they started to walk towards the library. "I have been waiting to see Black's face when he's finally told about Willow and Angel. So has Laura. It's going to be the highlight of her month… and mine."

"You've always been a right spiteful little cat, haven't you, pet." The vampire grinned appreciatively. "It's one of the reasons I've always liked you."

"You haven't seen what Wills has had to put up with during the last couple of days. You've been too busy beating up practice boards. It's just been sheer luck that I have." The young women grimaced at the memory. She held up a finger and thumb. "Angel has been this far from doing an Angelus on him, believe me, Spike."

Spike frowned. He knew as well as any of them just how anchored the elder vampire's soul was. He had seen Willow perform the spell after all. "So what's stopping him."

"Willow of course." The brunette replied with a grin. "Cue resolve look plus puppy eyes and Angel stops dead in his tracks."

"Well of course he does pet. Peaches is a bloody vampire after all." His quick dry response had her in hysterics and she was still laughing when they entered the library. At the combined raised eyebrow of all three current occupants, he shrugged nonchalantly. "She thinks I said something."

"Yes, it's one of your main failings from what I've seen." Giles murmured, looking up from the book he had been reading. "It happens every time you open your mouth."

From her seat on top of the table, Willow burst into laughter. "Giles, what a horrible thing to say. The same could be said of all of us."

"One main difference, sweetheart." Angel rested his arms behind her, a wicked smile on his face. "We tend to think first."

"Oh Spike thinks, Angel." Willow shifted slightly so she could lean against his shoulder, defending the younger vampire. The mischievous twinkle lighting up her green eyes though had them all waiting in anticipation. "How else can he be so outrageous."

"Thanks a lot, Red." Spike glared at her in mock anger leaning against the nearest bookcase. "Who needs enemies when I've got a pal like you."

"Could say the same for you, Spike." Willow looked up at Angel, eyes sparkling merrily. "And I most probably have."

He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose, then look over to the Watcher. "Just how are we going to do this, Giles." His hand slipped round Willow's waist as she rested her own on top of it. "Because I really think you should let me have a quiet word with him still."

"Angel!" Willow slapped his leg. "We're trying to do this without blood shed."

"Besides its so darn hard to get it out of the carpet." Cordelia murmured as she sat down on a nearby chair. "How many times do I have to tell you that, Boss."

"Cordelia, would you mind!" Giles inserted before things got out of hand.

"Besides he only needs to take one look at you two right now and he'll know." Cordelia grinned at the blond vampire who grinned back.

"Know what?" Black himself asked as he moved into the library.

"Peaches and Red are an item."

His response to Spike's blasé announcement surprised them all.

"He didn't say anything!" Buffy repeated incredulously the following day.

"Not a single syllable, darling." Doyle replied as he pulled the curtains shut. "The girls look positively disappointed. Come to think of it, so did Spike and Angel."

Buffy shook her head, frowning deeply. "This doesn't feel right, Doyle. That man is almost drowning his obsession. He wouldn't just let this go pass without doing something. He's up to something. He just has to be."

The Irishman moved to her bedside. "I know exactly how you're feeling, Buffy. The only thing is he's agreed to leave at the end of the week. What can he do?"

"Giles has found someone to replace him?" The blonde exclaimed, eyes lighting up.

"More like selected him." Her mother replied as she joined her daughter and the half-demon. "And he should fit in this crazy house with ease."

"Well, what's his name?" Buffy asked impatiently. "Details, mom."

"Richard Howard." Joyce grinned. "From what I overheard, Willow most definitely approves. It seems she has talked quite frequently with Ricky via e-mail and she likes him."

"Which means the Boss will like him." Doyle grinned as he bent down and kissed Buffy on the forehead. "I'll see you later beautiful. I promised Red I'd get the princess off her back for a while by taking her shopping."

"Heaven help you, Doyle, you're going to need the patience of every Irish saint in existence." Buffy grinned impishly. "Where is Willow by the way? I haven't seen her yet today."

Doyle and Joyce Summers shared a speaking look. The previous day Laura had returned from school, murmuring about the sudden peculiar behaviour of a girl in her class, and Willow's curiosity had been stirred. As much as she hated the idea of Buffy dying, she also knew that there had to be a new Slayer and she had volunteered to investigate.

"Well, where is she?" Buffy repeated.

"She's meeting Laura at school." Joyce replied. "I think I heard her say something about going over to see Amy as well."

"Sounds like our Willow." Buffy smiled fondly. "Is Oz at home as well?"

"Arrived home this morning." Her mother replied, smoothing down the bedspread. "I think she wanted to tell him about her and Angel in person, but as far as I know, they should both be coming back here with Willow and Laura."

"Oh good. I hope Oz brings his guitar with him. I haven't heard him play in ages."

Little did they expect what actually happened.

next


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Black stood across the road from Amy's home, almost glaring at the house Willow and Laura had entered an hour previously. His eyes suddenly glowed red, and he raised his hands to the sky, chanting a single sentence of unintelligible language. A bolt of lightning flashed across the clear blue sky and he lowered his hands.

Bowing his head, he chanted again. "The time of the Joining is upon us."

From out of nowhere a woman in black approached him. "The Elders are unhappy with your choice. They command that you abandon this girl."

"I will not do so. The Elders are wrong."

"Then what you do, you do with out us. You have chosen your path, brother and it will lead you to your total destruction."

"You and the Elders are fools. You know not what you are turn down. This girl has powers beyond understanding, beyond comprehension."

"This girl stands in the protection of the Warrior of the Oracles and the Powers That Be. It is you who are the fool, I think." She turned and started to walk away, before stopping for a moment and looking back over her shoulder. "I warn you, continue with this path of action and you will be made outcast."

"So be it."

"Then it is so declared. You are now outcast. Do not call on us again." With that said, she turned and appeared to step into a sudden black cloud and disappeared from view.

"Idiots! Uninformed fools!" He returned his gaze to Amy's home. "You belong to me Willow, you have done so from the moment I saw you. Not that vampire you have chosen to give yourself to. That I can never allow."

His last sentence was said with pure hatred and scorn.

A small grey grimy man literally seemed to slime up to him from out of the pavement. "Boss, we're here. What do you want us to do?"

"You're late, but I expect no less from you. Inside that house is the party I want to you to acquire for me. Make sure that it remains undamaged in anyway what so ever, or your life will be made forfeit this time." He turned to glare at the little man. "As for the others, no… permanent damage shall we say. I just want what is rightfully mine."

"You got it, Boss." The little man grinned nastily, actually his rubbing his hands together in pure glee. "One cute little package is coming your way."

"Then what are you still doing here. Stop wasting time, you bloody stupid idiot." He snapped, hitting him round the head. "Get those worms of yours, Grey and get ruddy moving. I want my property at my house tonight."

"Sure thing Boss. Already on our way Boss." He literally grovelled as he moved away, almost seeming to genuflect as he did so." "Your wish is my command as always."

"I really need to do something about getting new flunkies." He growled to himself as he turned back to the house again. "Soon my beautiful Willow, very soon, then you'll be at my side where you belong… and for all eternity. Just as it was foretold."

He turned his face to the sky, eyes filling with pure obsession. "Just as I have always planned from the moment I first saw you."

A second flash of lightning crossed the clear late afternoon sky in response.

Inside Amy's home, Willow broke off her conversation with her former boyfriend and moved to look out of the window. "That's the second one and the sky's still clear. There's not a cloud in sight."

"It's Hellmouth weird, that's what it is, Wills." Laura quipped as snatching a cookie she joined the redhead at the window. "And that kind of confirms it, because there's Black over the road."

"What on earth is he doing here?" Willow shuddered. "I'll be glad when the week is over and he's well gone out of Sunnydale. Even better when he's out of the country."

"You lot really have taken a dislike to him." Amy chuckled.

"If you'd been around him as much as we have, you'd understand." Willow turned to glare at her friend, leaning against the piano. The blond girl stuck out her tongue in response.

Laura had started to wander around but she stopped suddenly, a strange expression on her face. Behind her, the three experienced Slayerettes shared an uneasy glance. "Laura."

"Something's about to happen, I can feel it." She swung round in full Slayer mode. "Amy, how strong are your wards."

"Strong enough to keep out almost anything supernatural, especially as I renewed them just last night." Amy rose to her feet. "They need invitations but I doubt they'd stop anyone of human origin."

"Then we may have a problem." The Slayer literally growled. Because what I'm sensing is no way completely human."

Oz picked up the phone, then pressed down the receiver several times. Replacing it, he turned a bleaker face to the three girls. "Dead."

Both witches and teenager promptly tried their cell phones and received the same response.

"We are so in trouble." Laura pulled her hair back. "Willow, isn't there anything…"

"They may have thrown us out electronically, Laura but we've still got a few surprises up our sleeves." The redhead replied grimly. "Let's try a little magic of our own."

But before she could begin, they heard the sound of windows breaking at the back of the house. Almost simultaneously, several men broke down the heavy front door.

"Action stations people." Laura shot forward to take the first wave.

Oz drew Amy back as Willow moved away from the piano and into the centre of the room. A wave of her hands had the furniture against the walls, allowing her a clear fighting area. Seconds later, the air was full of flying bodies as the four fought but the small group was quickly overrun by the sheer numbers of their attackers.

Laura was taken down first, knocked out as she was thrown against the heavy wooden staircase with an almost ominous crack from her head. It took at least six of the strange little men to bring down the werewolf. So near to the full moon, Oz was stronger than normal even in his human form. He managed to severely injure several of them before being knocked out.

Amy was taken down next. She had managed to knock out several with spells but a hard knock to her head had her falling to the ground. As she fell against the piano, she caught sight of the men overwhelming Willow and throwing a cloth over her face. The redhead went limp and as Amy's eyes closed, the last thing she saw was her friend being carried out of the house obviously deeply unconscious.

'Oh Goddess, they've got Willow. Angel is going to go berserk when he finds out.' Were her last thoughts as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Several hours later, a frowning Angel entered the main hall and checked his watch against the antique grandfather clock. He scanned the area, searching with all his senses then noticed someone moving around in the library. "Giles, are you there?"

"Right here, Angel. Is there a problem?" The Watcher walked out, his glasses in one hand open book in the other. Replacing his glasses, he looked at the vampire with a hint of puzzled curiosity. "And have you seen Willow at all this afternoon. She said she would do some research for me when she got back and I haven't seen her yet."

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The dark haired vampire replied, turning as Spike slid down the staircase. "Spike, have you seen Will."

"Not since last night which is unusual. Ain't she back from the blonde witch's yet." He jumped up onto a nearby table."

"She doesn't appear to be." Giles turned round just as Joyce Summers joined them from the kitchen's direction. "Joyce, have you seen Willow?"

"No, and she isn't the only one who seems to be missing. I left an after school snack out for Laura and it's still there."

Spike ran his hand through his hair. "This ain't good, Peaches. Laura doesn't miss a snack chance and Red never forgets to call if she's going to be held up."

"Do you think I don't know that!" Angel growled.

The sound of the phone ringing had them all jumping and Giles literally snatched it up. "Willow…oh sorry Cordelia, I thought… Cordelia, slow down, I don't understand what you are trying to say."

Angel took the phone from him with uncharacteristic rudeness on his part. Cordelia, slowly. Give it to me short and simple."

"Doyle… had vision… Amy's place." Cordelia's horror filled voice was clear. "Angel, its Willow. Someone has taken Willow."

"Spike with me."

Seconds later, the two vampires in game face were out of the house, leaving the phone hanging in the air and the front door wide open.

"Oh God Willow." Giles staggered slightly. "Not Willow!"

"Rupert, you don't have time to fall apart." Joyce said sharply even though she was extremely pale as well. The little redhead was like a second daughter to her. "You have to go after them. Try and keep them doing anything foolhardy."

"Like that's going to be a possibility." Giles responded grimly unconsciously imitating the group of young people he spent his life with. "Try and keep it from Buffy as long as you can."

"I'll do my best, now go."

He arrived just in time to see the dark-haired vampire exit the house and run towards town, still in game face. "Help Spike." He shot over his shoulder. "Willow's not here."

Giles immediately entered the house and found the younger vampire helping an extremely groggy Laura to her feet. From the living room, he could hear Cordelia and Doyle helping Oz and Amy.

The moment she saw him, the teenager pushed away from the vampire and stumbled into his arms. "Giles, we were attacked." Her voice was hoarse. "I couldn't stop the. Too many of them and Willow… Giles, where's Willow? She was right behind me!"

"Get the chit to your car, Watcher." Spike's human face fell back into place. "I want to take a look around."

"Spike, where's Angel going?"

"Town to 'talk' to the snitch." The vampire replied. "We caught Red's perfume mixed in with chloroform but it stopped at the front door."

"I just hope he doesn't kill him." Giles lifted Laura into his arms and carried her out to his car. From inside the house, the vampire could clearly hear the teenager asking for Willow again and being reassured by the Watcher. "It will be alright, Laura. Try and stay calm, Angel will look after Willow."

"But the devil help whoever dared to take Red." Spike murmured to himself. "Because Peaches is sure as heck out for blood."

"Spike!" Cordelia called out from the living room. "I need help here."

Entering, he found her struggling with a rope tied round the werewolf. With a growl under his breath, he stalked over and pulled the both to their feet. Behind them, the half-demon was drawing an unsteady Amy to one of the sofas.

Removing the cloth Cordelia had forgotten, Oz spoke. "How's Laura?"

"Dizzy, what else do you expect with a crack to the head." He snapped back. "Watch it pet."

Spike caught an unsteady Amy as she got up off the sofa and she clutched his duster desperately. "Spike, before the attack, Will and Laura saw Black across the road, watching the house. You don't think…" She broke off, holding a hand to her head.

"Bloody hell!" Doyle swore, face growing graver. "You can't be saying what I think you're saying now are you."

"And Peaches is already out for blood." Spike growled, shifting back into game face. "If Black is involved, there'll be no chance of holding him back."

"Then you and Doyle better go after him." Giles said with remarkable calmness from the doorway. "Cordelia can help me with Oz and Amy. Bring Angel back to the mansion so we can plan what to do next."

"Princess, the keys." Cordelia threw the keys to the half-demon who caught them as he followed Spike out of the house.

"Doyle, tell Angel she was unhurt. The only blood that was spilt was theirs." Amy called after him as she leant heavily on Oz and Giles. "She was just unconscious."

"That's no bloody comfort, pet." Spike yelled back just before his head disappeared.

"Then tell him, it's the people who have taken her that should be worried." Cordelia added suddenly. Even though her eyes were grim, she grinned. "She's likely to take their heads off when she wakes up."

"She wouldn't be our Red if she didn't."

"Willie, if you want to survive to see the morning, you'll tell me what I want to know." Angel jumped over the bar and started to stalk the creepy barman.

"I'm telling you, Angel man, I really don't know." Willie fell back against the back of the bar. "I don't know anyone who would be stupid enough to go after the redhead witch… not with you around. Let alone the Slayer."

"Not what I want to hear, Willie."

The dark tone sent a shiver of pure fear down Willie's back. "I'm telling you Angel man…"

"No, he's telling you." Spike said suddenly as he burst into the bar followed closely by Doyle. "Angelus."

"Spike. The others alright?" Angel kept his gaze fastened on the barman.

"Sporting a right bunch of headaches." Doyle replied as he jumped onto the counter and picked up a bottle of whiskey. "Good brand. You must be doing well. Boss, we're wanted back at the ranch."

"Willie." Angel had caught the strange flicker that ran across his face and grabbed hold of his shirt. "Tell me?"

"Earlier there was a group strange little men in the bar." Willie screwed up his face. "Talked about a job they'd just done for their Boss, some kind of package, and oh man, were they sporting one heck of a set of bruises."

"Sounds like the lot that went after Red and the others." Spike commented with a grin as he joined his sire on the other side of the bar. "Did you hear anything useful, you little creep. Like a name of some sort."

"No, I mean it, Spike. The man in charge shut them up."

"Why don't I believe you, Willie." Angel lifted him into the air. "You're holding back something. You can either tell us and get to live or Spike here will give you a physical demonstration of how he got his nickname."

"With pleasure." The younger vampire replied nastily. "I feel like a spot of violence."

Willie shuddered violently. "Alright there was something else. They kept mentioning a colour like a name of some sort. Red, no white or was it…"

"Black." Doyle suggested softly as he pocketed the bottle of whiskey. "Was it Black?"

"Yeah, that's it, Black. Hey, ain't he one of the Watchers…ouch!" He was dropped unceremoniously to the floor, yelping again as the younger vampire managed to step on his hand. "Jeez, Spike, rub salt in." He whined incautiously.

Spike spun round, eyes flashing. "Just be glad we've somewhere else to be, creep or I'd have your guts for that remark."

"William." His sire's barely controlled voice had the younger vampire moving away from the pale shaking barman with speed. They exited the bar, leaving it's inhuman occupants in total and terrified silence.

"We better get back to the farm." Doyle unlocked the sports car and jumped in. "Let them know what we've found out." He glanced over at the two vampires and caught the intense look on the elder vampire's face. "What's wrong, Boss?"

"Black." The name was enough to explain the strange look. "Why bring his name up at all?"

"Amy said Red and the chit had seen him moments before the attack." Spike leant forward, resting his arms on the back of their seats. "She said to tell you Red was unhurt and was most probably ready to take their heads off." At his sire's dark look, he smiled grimly. "Yeah, I know, soft comfort."

"What exactly did you see, Doyle?" Angel asked as the half-demon seer started to speed up. "And how did you know about Amy's."

"Red hair, grey little men, danger. An intense overwhelming feeling of blackness and a name, Willow." He changed gear. "I already knew Red was going to be at Amy's. She'd said so earlier."

Angel fell into a deep, almost brooding silence and his childe promptly hit him on the shoulder. "Snap out of it, Peaches. No bloody brooding is going to help Red and she'll be annoyed as hell already."

Angel growled at him, then pulled out his cell phone. He dialled a number from memory and was promptly answered. "Cordelia, we're on our way. The men who took her work for Black."

"Oh God!" Cordelia's voice broke for a second, then his secretary regained control of her self. "What do you want us to do?"

"Search his room. See if there are clues as to where he might have taken Willow. Have Giles do a search on creatures that vanish without trace. Oz should be able to give you an accurate description."

"He and Giles have already started." Cordelia informed him quietly. "We've put Laura straight to bed. The doctor's with her now. Amy's working on Will's books. She thinks there may be a way of contacting her using magic."

"Tell her to be careful. She's in no condition to be doing magic."

"That's why Giles is going to do it if she finds it." Cordelia replied.

"And … Buffy?" The question hung in the air.

"She's still in the dark. I think the doctor said she was having one of those sleeping spells we should expect more of." Cordelia's tone grew even more worried. "Angel, she'll know there's something wrong the moment she wakes up. Especially as Wills hasn't been in to see her at all today."

"Then you'll just have to bluff her, Cordelia." Angel replied feeling remarkably calm suddenly as a strange sensation swept through him. "Call me if you get anything."

He cut the call. "Stop the car."

Doyle pulled into the kerb and shared a puzzled look with the other vampire.

"What's up Peaches?" Spike asked as the dark haired vampire got out of the car, turning round as if trying to track something.

"She's near." Angel stood still. "I can feel her, Spike."

"Huh!" Doyle turned to the younger vampire again, looking for an explanation. "What does he mean?"

The blond vampire was looking at his sire in pure disbelief, faint understanding emerging his blue eyes as he realised just what he meant.

"It's a rare thing." Spike replied, watching his sire. "I've only ever heard of it as a myth and Dalton brought it to my attention because of the big poof over there. I never really believed it even though it did mention a vampire with a soul."

"Spike, you've just told me absolutely nothing at all." The half-demon growled. "Clear it up."

"It would appear that Peaches there ain't the first vampire to get his soul given back to him after all. This legend speaks of another vampire that fell for a powerful magic caster. Somehow, a spell was cast to restore his soul and it connected them together because it is said that they could feel the other's presence. Even knew when the other was in trouble."

"That still explains squat, Spike." Doyle got out of the car. "I already knew the restoration spell made a connection between caster and receiver, but what we've got here..." He pointed to Angel. "It looks as if it goes deeper than that."

"Most probably because Red cast the restoration spell without a single malicious thought in her beautiful head and did the anchoring spell." Spike looked at his sire thoughtfully. "It could also be because the pair of them are real soul mates."

"Why do I get the feeling you think it's something else?" Doyle turned to look at him. "Spike?"

"I think it's because she's mated to a master vampire and the demon loves Red just as much as the soul does."

"So what you're saying is, Red balances both parts of Angel through their mating bond and is connected to him by both the spells she has cast. Therefore the slight connection between them is more powerful than anyone realises."

"Something like that. I think the fact that she's immortal without him having anything to do with it helps as well." Spike jumped out of the car just as Angel's cell phone rang.

"Angel."

"It's Giles. We've got an address. Where are you?"

"Just off the Park on Fairfield." Angel turned to look at Spike and Doyle.

"Where is it, Giles."

"Across the park, there's an old house. Older than the mansion on Crawford Street."

"I know it." Spike said hearing the description clearly. "Dru took a fancy to it."

"Its either real or a lead to put us off but it appears Black has been furnishing it... for Willow." The Watcher continued. "Every invoice that we've found refers to something she's taken a liking to in the past year and he's paid in cash."

"It's real. I can feel her." Angel growled. "The man is truly obsessed with her."

"Yes well, I'll speak to you about that when I get there with Oz." He broke the connection leaving the vampire to turn to his two companions, an incredulous look on his face.

"Giles and Oz are on their way. I think they've found something we're not going to like."

"Why do I get the feeling that was probably the understatement of the year." Doyle murmured to no one in particular.

Spike chose however to answer it. " Why don't we go find out then."

next


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Willow forced her eyes open, then closed them with a groan immediately. "Goddess, my head is killing me." She moaned. "And what is that smell?"

Memory flooded back painfully and her eyes flew open as she scanned the dim room. A strange feeling had her stretching out her hand and she found the light switch where she had half expected it to be. Turning it on, she found herself in what appeared to look like her bedroom but at the same time, didn't feel like it.

The absence of her soft toy collection, her magic books and her vast collection of pictures of her friends strengthened her impression of being in an alien environment. The missing painting of the vampire she loved confirmed her growing suspicions.

"Please do not adjust your television sets." She murmured irreverently to herself as she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position. "I'm in another dimension, that's what it is. What other explanation could there be."

She pulled herself off the bed and found her eyes drawn to the condition of her clothes. "Oh bother! This was one of my favourites as well." She growled to herself, unconsciously imitating both vampires.

Taking a look round, she headed for one of the closed doors. "Right, the room's basically the same, let's have a look in the closets and see what they have to offer."

She opened the doors and took an almost horrified step back. "Okay, this is most definitely of the weird classification. I deliberately ruined that dress two months ago." She promptly did a swift search of all the closets and drawers. The evidence (and sheer lack of trousers) led her to the one conclusion that she hadn't really wanted to reach.

"Bloody hell to quote Spike. These are all the clothes Black has commented on. The ones I've never worn again just because he did."

She swung round to look at the whole room again, registering all the things she had missed previously.

"Right Willow, they don't call you research girl for nothing, put all the clues together. First of all, Black across the road just before the attack. Second, a room identical to yours but devoid of everything that speaks of your personality and which Black is known to disapprove of."

She tapped a third finger against her cheek. "Third, clothes he is known to approve of in the closets and drawers. Also noted is the severe lack of trousers. Conclusion: Willow Rosenberg is in deep trouble. Trouble of the deepest kind."

She covered her face for a moment. "Dear goddess, Angel, I need you."

Even as she said his name, she suddenly felt an awareness of the vampire's consciousness on the edge of her own and a feeling of calmness came over her.

Starting to sit back down on the bed, she stopped as a mischievous spark entered her green eyes. Moving to stand in front of the full-length mirror, she closed said eyes and murmured a couple of words under her breath. A few seconds later, she was wearing skin-tight black jeans and a green silk shirt tied just below her bust leaving her midriff bare. Upon her feet, she wore boots made for both comfort and action.

Opening her eyes, she grinned at her reflection. "Now this I can live with and it will be a nice gift for Angel when he gets here." She quickly dismissed the cynical if.

The sound of a key turning had her spinning round, her stance alert and fight ready. The door opened slowly and one of the small men who had abducted her from Amy's house cautiously put his head round. The redhead hid a smile as she noted the black shiner he sported.

"Someone said you were awake." He almost squeaked, watching her warily.

"Then someone has good hearing obviously." Willow replied astonishing herself with just how calm she suddenly felt. Once again she sensed the nearness of Angel and she put in away in the far recesses of her brain, mentally noting to look into it later.

"Do you actually want something or did you just put your head around the door to be irritating." She continued sarcastically.

The little man took a deep breath. "The Boss wants to see you."

"Well, that's just too bad." She deliberately turned away and walked across to the bed, sitting down with air of sheer nonchalance. "I don't particularly want to see him, so why don't you run along like a good little minion and tell him I'm otherwise engaged. There's a good little fellow."

"Now I would if I could, miss but you see, I can't." He opened the door wider allowing her to see several more of little men just like him. "Orders you see, miss. You either come of your own volition, or we, you see, have to…"

"Help me." She finished with saccharine sweetness. "Well if you must insist."

"Oh I do miss, I really do." He responded, grinning at her. "So if you'd like to come this way."

Shuddering internally at the subtle threat, Willow walked out of the room and promptly found herself surrounded by six of the strange little creatures. As they started to move her towards the main staircase, she looked over her shoulder, eyes curious. "Just what are you by the way?"

"Now there's a question we've been expecting from one with your reputation, miss!" The leader responded almost jovially, making her shiver in revulsion internally. "We're what you might call Greystone gnomes, miss or even stone dwarves."

"I've never come across any creatures called by that name in the books before." She exclaimed, her innate sense of curiosity raised.

"I doubt you would, miss, I really doubt you would. We're the last of our kind you see." They had now reached the main staircase and down below in the hall, she could just make out the form of a man in the shadowed entrance of the living room. "Down stairs now, miss, if you please."

"I kind of got that." She murmured, steeling herself as she started down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, the little man gently pushed her forward. "Here you are, Boss. One nice little package safely delivered as promised and completely unhurt."

"Leave us." A familiar voice replied. "I will call you when I need you again."

Willow waited until the gnomes had scattered silently away before choosing to speak. Folding her arms, she slowly tapped her foot. "Well, well, why am I so not surprised to see you here…Black."

"You are the genius of the group." He replied. "You've always known that this would happen."

"What would happen!" The redhead moved her hands to her hips, eyes blazing. "Know that you would abduct me, have my friends hurt. Oh yes, I can really say that I knew that was going to happen not. Now how about letting me go and Angel might just consider letting you live."

"My dear Willow, why would you want to leave me. Especially for one of those… those things."

Let's see now, perhaps it has something to with the way he makes me feel when I'm with him or his clothes sense. It might even be the fact that I happen to be deeply in love with him and he with me." Willow folded her arms again and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It might even have something to do with the fact that I just can't stand you."

Her sharp response drew an admiring chuckle from the hidden listener just outside an open window. "That's tell him, Red. I better go tell Peaches you're in fine form."

Standing in the driveway of the house, Angel turned at the familiar sound of the musician's van drawing up. The Watcher got out immediately and moved to his side. "Angel, we got here as quickly as we could."

"Did you find out anything else, Giles."

"Just a journal." He replied retrieving a thick, leather bound book from his pocket. "Would you believe the bloody idiot had it hidden under a floor board."

"You've read it." Angel said calmly.

"Enough to know you were right in your assessment." Giles frowned heavily. "Angel, he's been following her since before he was assigned to Laura. Stalking her to put it bluntly since she began University." He shook his head. "I can not believe how we managed to miss it. Willow even said that she thought she was being followed at one point."

"We all missed it, Giles." Angel touched the older looking man's shoulder. "He managed to fool us all. Did you find out anything else, anything that might explain why he's taken Willow now."

"The latest entries repeatedly speaks of something he refers to as 'The Time of Joining' and some kind of ceremony he is going to perform. A ceremony he believes he needs Willow for." Giles returned the journal to his pocket. "Unfortunately, it's the only the only subject he doesn't go into detail about."

"So how are we going to deal with this." Doyle asked as he and Oz joined them.

"Storm the castle, kill the bad guy and rescue the beautiful damson in semi-distress." Spike replied suddenly as he emerged from the shadows. "They just brought Red downstairs and she's ready to hang him out to dry… with his own tongue."

"You've seen her." The dark haired vampire turned to his childe, eyes blazing. "Spike, was she alright."

"All right!" Spike repeated grinning nastily. "Peaches, just wait until you see her. She looks dressed to kill and sounds ready to do so. She's also being down right sarcastic."

"Willow!" Doyle exclaimed in pure disbelief. "Spike, Red's never sarcastic."

"Not openly." Angel disagreed, smiling at a memory. "She's just very subtle in her use of it."

"So subtle, you don't even realise that she has been until it hits you later." Giles murmured, before turning to the younger vampire. "Did you try to get in, Spike?"

"Of course I bloody did." His grin faded quickly. "Do you think I'd be here if I could, Watcher."

"Damn! That's all we need. How are we suppose to get her out if we can't even get in." With a growl of desperation, Angel swung round, moving away from them.

Behind him, the others exchanged a concerned look and Spike moved to his sire's side, standing there in silence. The look the two vampires shared showed they shared the same sense of hopelessness and the same desire to wring the neck of the man who had taken the little redhead from them.

Giles on the other hand pulled out his own cell phone. He dialled a number from its memory and put it to his ear. "Cordelia, tell me you found it."

"You were right on the ball, Giles. He is obsessed enough to do it. I just found the record." She took in a deep breath. "Bring her home, Giles. We need her."

"Found what?" Spike demanded as he and Angel rejoined them, curiosity rife.

"The house is registered in Willow's name. I'm sure that I don't have to explain to you what that means." He watched with tense amusement as the realisation sank into the vampires. Doyle and Oz weren't very far behind them, grim grins appearing almost simultaneously on all their faces.

"Then let's go get Angel and Spike invited in." Oz murmured.

The sudden explosion of the front door into thousands of pieces had them all turning and the vampires ducking out of the way. Where once there had been a heavy ornate door, there was now nothing but a clear entrance… and the visible silver signs of intense magic.

"In the name of Finn!" Doyle exclaimed taking a step backwards. "Is Red that strong?"

"I don't know?" Giles replied equally taken aback.

"Believe me she is." Angel put in.

"And who else would cast a spell to get out of the bloody house." Spike added.

The nest sound to emanate from the house had them all running for it, the vampire far ahead of the others, Angel ahead of Spike. Both of them were in game face for the sound had been a scream.

A scream of pain that had come from Willow.

"My dear love, that was a foolish thing to do." Black held Willow's arms in one hand behind her back, running his fingers down her face as she struggled to get free. "Why do you continue to fight against what is clearly your true destiny."

"Only in your mind, Black." The redhead spat back, using her legs to free herself. Managing to put space between herself and him, she rubbed her wrists. Looking down she saw that the bruises were already beginning to appear on her pale skin. "My destiny has already been decided and it's at another's side."

"And just who could this person be?" He asked still with that pleasant tone that was more frightening. "Other than myself of course."

"You know who it is, Black, and believe me, Angel will come for me."

In the very second she mentioned the ensouled vampire's name, the pleasant demeanour of the man she had known as a colleague vanished. In his place was a creature she had never seen before. His eyes turned an opaque black, his skin dark purple and his mouth appeared to grow larger, teeth sharpening and lengthening.

"That… vampire!" He growled in a voice that sent a shiver of pure terror down her spine. "That vampire will be the first to be destroyed once we are joined and you will rejoice with me. I will even allow you to destroy that annoying childe of his."

"Never in a thousand years!" She spat back venomously.

He grabbed her again, holding her by the chin. "You begin to annoy me, Willow. I will not have the Elders proven correct in their unfounded accusations as to your unsuitability."

He hit her across the face with the back of his hand, knocking her to the floor. She cried out in pain as the signet ring he wore cut deep into her face. The cry the others had heard outside.

Willow drew herself up into a crouched position, one hand covering her painful bleeding cheek. Her eyes were widened in both stunned pain and shock as she caught Angel, then Spike and the others out of the corner of her eye.

Taking a deep breath, she threw her gaze back to Black. "You are so going to regret that, Black or what ever you are."

"What are makes you say that, my love!" He asked in the voice she actually felt more scared by. He towards her pulling her up from the floor and digging suddenly sharpened fingers into her arms. "You still can not believe that vampire will come for you. Even if he did, it would not be of much use to you."

Having his back to the door, he did not see the sudden pantomime that was going on behind him as he started to pull her towards the living room.

Willow dragged her heels looking back over her shoulder at her friends and shaking her head in slight confusion. She returned her attention back to the man pulling her, digging her own nails into his hand. "What makes you say that! Nothing would stop him coming for me!"

"My dear girl, he is after all a vampire." Black replied as he threw her into a chair. He ran a long nail down the side of her face and she shuddered, flinching away. "So put him from your thoughts, beloved and prepare your mind for the our joining."

He started to move away, then stopped, a thoughtful expression crossing his face "But just in case… " He waved his hand and a chain materialised out of thin air, tying her into the chair just as she was about to make a dash for it.

"To keep you safe, beloved. I would not want you to hurt yourself now we are in the final stages." He informed her as he moved away.

"Gee thanks! How considerate of you." Willow replied sarcastically under her breath as she struggled against her bonds. Eyes widened as his statement about Angel and the other's strange behaviour a moment ago suddenly began to make sense.

"Want to explain that statement about Angel." She asked politely curious. "Because you sure don't look like a human to me, and this place is yours isn't it?"

"My dear girl, this house is in your name, and what is yours is mine." Black replied as he began to lie out black candles in pattern she didn't recognise.

"So you're saying that if I was to say Angel come in." She raised her voice on the last three words, her agile mind already working out a way to invite Spike in. "And he happened to be in the general vicinity for example and heard me, he could enter."

"It is indeed a possibility, and as it is highly unlikely he is even aware of this place, it is not going to happen." He lay a black dagger in the centre of the symbol, engrossed in what he was doing.

"So I suppose the same could be said for Spike as well." Willow continued. "I can't just tell Spike come in either because he'll be in the dark as well." Once again she raised her voice slightly on the three most important words.

"Yes, I am happy to say. Discontinue this line of questions, Willow. I would hate to have to mar the perfection of your other cheek in my annoyance."

"Touch her again and I will make sure that you understand real annoyance." Angel's voice came from the doorway, his tone more reminiscent of his alter ego, Angelus.

"And you really ain't going to like seeing Peaches furious as it is." Spike added, catching Willow's slightly relieved gaze as she looked over the back of the chair at them. He nodded at her. "Nice work on the door, Red, you almost got me with a couple of pieces though."

"I wasn't exactly concentrating at the time, Spike." She threw back as her gaze turned to the vampire she loved. "Angel."

"I'm here baby. Spike, watch him." The younger vampire nodded fixing ice blue eyes on the creature glaring at them.

Angel was at Willow's side a moment later, grabbing hold of the chain and breaking it on one try. He pulled her up into his arms, kissing her almost desperately.

"Oh goddess, Angel." She breathed as they broke apart. "What took you so long?"

"I'm here now sweetheart, that's all that matters. Go to Giles. Spike and I will deal with Black." He put a finger on her lips as she started to object, then ran it over the cut on her cheek. "This is for me to deal with now, Will. I'm going to make him pay for this tenfold, and for daring to take you from me."

She raised her hand to his cheek. "Angel, be careful. He's not human anymore if he ever was. You don't know what he could be capable of now."

"He doesn't know what I'm capable of, little one. He should never have touched you." He growled as his game face emerged completely.

She drew him down for another kiss before he gently pushed her towards Giles and the others. "Don't you dare get hurt now, Angel." She warned him as she obeyed the subtle command.

He nodded turning to face Black. "Spike."

"I've got your back." The younger vampire responded, grinning cockily at the redhead as she passed him, ruffling her hair. "You're looking good enough eat, pet."

She promptly hit him, then threw herself into Giles' arms. After returning his hug, she looked up at him, eyes questioning. "Laura?"

"Woozy. She'll be better once she's seen you." He replied, embracing her again. "Damn it Willow, how do you manage to get yourself into these messes."

"Luck!" She suggested as she drew back slightly to look at the others. "Oz, are you alright? I saw them tie you down. You have to be if you're here though, don't you. You wouldn't be if you weren't now, would you. Even though I wouldn't put it pass you."

Grinning in relief at her sudden burst of rambling, the werewolf covered her mouth with his hand. "I'm fine, Willow, I promise. So is Amy."

"Shouldn't we be leaving now." Doyle inserted suddenly; just he caught sight of the men he had seen in his vision. "We're getting company of the abducting kind."

"Oh goddess!" Willow looked up at the Watcher. "Giles, have you ever heard of greystone gnomes or stone dwarves?"

"A legend when I was younger." He turned round bringing her with him. "I take it that's what they say they are."

"Indeed we do, sir, for indeed we are." Their leader replied moving towards them. "I take it we are about to lose the Boss, miss?"

The strange thing was he didn't seem that particularly bothered by the idea that they were.

Willow glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Black snatch up the black dagger and attack Angel with it, drawing blood. Paling even whiter than normal, she clutched the Watcher's hand and forced her gaze away. "Oh dear goddess, I hope so."

"Why?" Doyle asked bluntly, his eyes alert and ready to fight if need be. "Are you going to try and help him?"

"Indeed not, young master." The little man replied waving his hand. The whole hall was suddenly filled with men just like him and the four took an involuntary step backwards. "If we had known that he was going to go up against the Warrior, we would never have accepted this job. We are therefore terminating our contract with him as of this moment."

He turned to Willow and as one, they all bowed to her. "We're going now, Sorceress. Perhaps we will meet again one day."

To their stunned shock, and Willow's horror, the entire group started to sink into the hall floor, almost as if they were dissolving into the stone floor. As the last one vanished, Willow shuddered violently. "I so hope not. That's one group of people I can do with never seeing again."

She immediately swung round just in time to see Angel being thrown across the room, landing across the room, landing with a heavy thump in the middle of a table. With a furious snarl, he jumped to his feet and launched himself back into the fight. He was just in time to grab Black's arm just as he was about to thrust the dagger into Spike's back.

He bent the arm backwards and the sound of snapping bones could be clearly heard. It didn't stop Black though. With a snarl, he launched himself at the dark-haired vampire, trying to grab his neck with his other hand.

"She belongs to me, vampire." He snarled.

"Wrong!" Angel growled back, eyes flashing furiously as he knocked him away, then kicking him clear across the room as he came at him again. "She belongs to me!"

"Possessive much!" Willow murmured as he turned to face her. She immediately ran into his arms, clinging to him.

He lowered his head, resting his cheek on her soft hair and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Neither saw Black rising to his feet, his opaque eyes blazing with a strange light as he began to move towards the couple.

Behind them Doyle did and he called out a warning. "Angel look out!"

Angel swung round, pushing Willow behind him, kicking out at him.

"Will you just get the message and give in!" He growled impatiently, feeling her small hands cling urgently to his jacket. "She's been through enough, thanks to you."

"She is mine." Black growled furiously. "I chose her."

"Get over it." Willow snapped from behind Angel. "If I belong to anyone, I belong to Angel."

"We belong to each other, little one." He growled angering Black even more.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spike grab an axe from a nearby wall and slowly moved towards them. Eyes widening, she subtly tugged Angel's jacket and he put one arm behind him holding her to his back, effectively shielding her from what was about to happen.

Seconds later, a body lay on the floor and a head flew across the room from the sheer force of the blow. Spike had neatly and swiftly separated them as the false Watcher had lunged for his sire and his redheaded mate.

"I always said he'd lose his head one day." The younger vampire murmured, leaning on the axe.

"Spike, thank you." Angel said quietly.

"For Red, anything." He replied.

Angel turned round and pulled Willow into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, shaking slightly. "It's over, Willow. It's finally over." He murmured against her hair. As she continued to shiver in reaction, he lifted her into his arms and she hid her face in his neck.

"In that case, I think it's time to leave." Giles said quietly. "We have people waiting for us."

"And the body?" Oz asked equally quietly as he glanced towards it.

"We still have a lot of P.C.P gangs in Sunnydale, so I'm told." The Watcher replied as he followed Angel out. A broad grin graced his face. "Let the police deal with it."

"Let's get Red home then." Spike immediately joined Angel and Willow. "Before anything else rears it's ugly head."

"I could say something here, but I won't." Angel murmured to Willow who barely held back a laugh.

"I heard that you two." Spike growled loud enough for the others to hear.

The werewolf actually chuckled. "Life returned to Hellmouth normality."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, would you Oz?" Doyle grinned as the werewolf shook his head. "So like the Watcher said, let's get going."

next


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

The slender redhead moved her way through the graveyard with elegant moves rarely seen in a mortal of her age, totally unaware of the dark eyes that watched her from the dark black shadows. Her path led her straight to a black marble stone with gold gothic engraving.

As she approached it, a game faced vampire rushed out of the shadows at her but a stake emerged from her sleeve into her hand. She turned, hitting him with a roundhouse kick before simply staking him and returning the stake to its hiding place in one fluent move, stunning the silent watcher. It was more the move of an experienced Slayer rather than the witch he knew her to be.

The young woman continued onto the stone where she knelt down and traced the name engraved there. She sat back on her heels and raised her hands to the night sky, murmuring a few words in an unknown tongue. A glowing silver rose appreciated in front of her and she bowed her head in silent thanks. Taking the rose, she placed it in front of the stone, somehow attaching it to the headstone with a slight movement of her hand.

She then rose gracefully to her feet, pulling her long leather jacket around her small frame to ward off the sudden evening breeze. She stepped back and looked down at the headstone.

"Hi Buffy. I'm back again." She began her soft voice clear in the quiet night. "Goddess, it's hard to believe you've been gone a year already. I still turn round to tell you something and you're not there. I think that's when I miss you the most."

She grinned. "But that's not the reason while I am here tonight. Giles and Joyce got shackled, as Spike so elegantly put it, today. That's right, they finally made it official, Buffy and your mother was beautiful."

She sighed deeply. "We're going back to LA in an hour or so. Doyle and Cordelia have already left. You'd think the PTB's would give us one week off but no, the moment Giles had driven away, Doyle had a vision. Some children are in trouble from a clan of vampires."

"Willow!"

"Here Angel." She called back.

The dark haired vampire came out of the shadows and moved to her side. She put her arm around his waist and he rested his around her shoulders. "Ready to go, little one."

"Ready." She looked up at him. "I've renewed the blessing."

"I thought that's what you might be doing when you disappeared." He bent his head and kissed her, then looked at the headstone. "Spike said he'd be by later, Buff, with Laura and Tamara. Keep an eye on them."

He started to draw his slender redhead away and she looked back over her shoulder. "See you later, Buffy." Blowing a kiss at the headstone, she looked back up the vampire. "Let's go home, Angel."

As the couple walked away, the silent watcher moved out of the shadows to take their place. Upon his face was a pained grimace, a grimace that grew more pronounced as his attempt to touch the headstone was prevented.

He laughed bitterly. "I suppose it's only right, especially after the way I left last year. I'm sorry, Buff. I let my fear take over and ran. I shouldn't have done that to either of you but Will looks happy enough. Deadboy's good for something after all."

He started to walk away but stopped, bowing his head. "I'm sorry I never said goodbye, especially now you're gone. You'll never know just how sorry I am now."

He turned round to look at the headstone. "But I'm fighting again, Buffster. Not the way you did or the way Wills does, but I'm definitely fighting in my own way. It will never make up for running away, I know that but it's all I can do to make up."

He sighed deeply. "And maybe one day, I'll find enough courage to face Wills."

With that, Xander Harris once again walked away from Sunnydale.

The End

And see that purple button down there, the more reviews I get the faster I'll work on the sequel!


End file.
